The Zero Fox
by wolf191000
Summary: Summary:Naruto dies and eventually becomes the 0 Espada this story will have more then 1 chapters, it will eventually have Lemons in future with a bit of bad Language as well. It's NaruNel Naruto & Neliel
1. Chapter 1

The Zero Fox

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Summary: Naruto and Bleach Crossover Basically Naruto dies becomes a Hollow then Aizen finds him and turns him into an Arrancar and eventually becomes the Zero Espada. My couple will be Naruto and Neliel NaruNel enjoy.

It was a dark rainy day in the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha and everyone of the Konoha 11, the Hokage and every ninja gathered around in the villages Graveyard to say their last goodbyes to the villages number unpredictable ninja and the new and probable last Toad Sage of the Leaf Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Everyone was sad, crying and feeling horrible that Naruto was gone especially his two teammates Sakura and Sasuke for they had really done something so evil and hurtful that they believed it was their fault that they lost their goofy teammate (but that will be told later).

In the shadows stood a blond haired man with whisker marks on his cheeks along with a small chain in the centre of his chest. That's right it was Naruto but a more ghost like Naruto because no matter how much he tried to bring attention to himself earlier no one could see him and he was actually glad because he was pretty upset right now because of the faxed he was died.

(Naruto in his mind with Kyuubi)

"Would you look at them all gathered around that tombstone like they really give a damn about me." Said Naruto looking angry.

**Kyuubi **with a serious look said** "Well what you expect these are the people who hurt you as a child because they thought of you as the new me along with that cheating bitch and that double traitor Uchiha this was inevitable kit."**

Naruto with an understanding look replied "Well ok so do you know what happens when these little mouths on my chain finish eating it Fox."

**Kyuubi **with a bit of a sad look said **"I hate to break it to you kit but when that chain is gone your gonna become a monster your becoming a Hollow."**

Naruto with a sarcasm laugh said "Well that must have been inevitable too huh. So what's gonna happen to me when I become a Hollow **Kyuubi.**

"**Well if you where normal you'd start like any other Hollow and kill and eat human's souls. But with me still trapped inside you for reasons I don't understand our powers will start merging and I'll transform you into the highest level of Hollow I can to start with an Adjuchas." Kyuubi **explained

"Well that does sound interesting let's see what happens because I'm down to my last chain lets see what my new life as a Hollow will bring. Hey **Kyuubi **thanks for everything" Naruto said feeling the change about to start.

"**No problem kit I'll watch over you in Hueco Mundo but you'll be so strong I can sleep for a long time while you look after yourself. Well see you in the next life kit" Kyuubi **said a little sad that he couldn't save his partner from death but he'll look after him in the next life.

Naruto feeing something coming out of his mouth said "Goodbye **Kyuubi."**

After those last words the room went dark and then Naruto suddenly vomited loads of white clay-like stuff and it started to surround his body. Then he felt **Kyuubi's **power merge with this white liquid and suddenly he was forced to go on all fours his hands and feet became paws with sharp toes his back sprouted a tail and then the white stuff covered his head to form his mask and it looked exactly like a fox's head with pointed ears and sharp teeth. (Think of Grimmjow's old form remember his entire body looked like a panther so I made Naruto similar but as a fox).

(Hueco Mundo)

"Where…. Where am I" said Naruto waking up "Is this that place the Fox told me about is this dark sandy place Hueco Mundo."

After realizing where he was he tried to get up but tumbled down after seeing that his hands and feet became paws then it hit him the fox changed Naruto to resemble him.

"Great that damn fur ball now I really do look like a Kitsune and I have to stand on four paws just brilliant. If I ever see that fox again I'm gonna-." But then Naruto felt a presence not just one but many others he looked around and surly he was right he saw probable 10, 20 maybe 30 big creatures with white masks like him but dark eye holes with red pupils instead with his blue slatted eyes like him. (I made **Adjuchas **Naruto's eyes like **Kyuubi's **only not red one his blue ones)

When he saw them all starting to come close to him he saw they looked hungry and then he started to feel hungry just looking at them made him drool. So when the first Hollow started to attack Naruto's eyes went red and with strong speed he attacked the hollow first biting of his mask killing it on the spot and he started to eat it feeling power rise from within him and suddenly his white armor on his body grew and then a second tail sprouted out of his back making the Hollows around him shocked thinking they should fall back. But Naruto would have none of that he had a taste for Hollows now after gaining some power from just one he imagined gaining more power from eating more so he said "You aren't leaving now I'm still hungry" then he jumped and started feasting on the Hollows around him within that feast all the other Hollows started screaming in pain as Naruto kept eating each Hollow that dared challenge him until he was full.

(Out of the **Menos **forest and at the top of the white sands)

After he finished his meal Naruto jumped to the white sands of Hueco Mundo where the moon shines. He looked a bit bigger now along with two more tails for his first two now having four he feasted on maybe hundreds of Hollows along with a few **Menos Grande's **but his hole for hunger seemed emptier then ever and he wanted more so he came to the top.

Naruto spent his first year as an **Adjuchas **in Hueco Mundo feasting on other Hollows and after a year he only grew one tail.

But one day he was walking around a lot of stone trees looking for his next meal and came across a group of Hollows they looked like a group of **Adjuchas **like himself so he thought he'd gain a lot more power tails from eating them so he attacked the purple snake-like Hollow. When it started to scream from pain the others turned around to see in horror that Di Roy Linker was killed and eaten by a fox hollow.

"He killed Di Roy" said Edrad Liones

"What should we do about him Grimmjow" said the tall Hollow with lond fingernails.

Naruto saw a Panther-like Hollow about his size walk up to him naruto assumed he was their leader Grimmjow. Then suddenly Naruto felt his body shake with power as a new tail sprouted out of his back making six in total surprising grimmjow and his group.

"So you ate our partner Di Roy and gained some more power that's impressive what's your name **Adjuchas." **Said Grimmjow

Naruto was scepticle at first but replied "Naruto Uzumaki and you are."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez I'm the leader of this pack. Say seeing as how you killed Di Roy how about you take his spot and join us on our quest for power." Grimmjow says asking Naruto a question

Naruto thought about it thinking 'Well if nothing else they can probable show me a few place's I haven't been yet in Hueco Mundo.'

"Ok why not lets see how much stronger I can become in a group I'm in Grimmjow." Said Naruto with a grin

Grimmjow Grinned back saying "Good I look forward seeing how much stronger we can become as a group too."

(5 years later)

Over the years Naruto and Grimmjow became friends in a rival for power way but still friends along with the rest of the group they got along nicely even though Naruto only grew one more tail in those Five years bringing him up to seven tails of power he was glad to make some friends again. But one day while thet feasted on some Hollows Shawlong spoke out to Naruto and Grimmjow that him and the others have decided to stop their quest for power.

"What you can't be serious Shawlong" Naruto said dissapointed in what he heard his tall friend say.

"We are serious Naruto me and the others have eaten over a thousend Hollows and yet our powers stay the same there's no point in continuing for us we cannot reach the level of **Vasto Lorde **we wish to stop." Said Shawlong feeling horrible

"So your just gonna give up and leave that's fine more power for Naruto and I." said Grimmjow about ready to leave himself.

"Grimmjow" Naruto said in a stearn voice.

Then Shawlong spoke up "It's alright Naruto we understand we failed in keeping our promise to ourselfs but that dosen't mean you should. Naruto your's and Grimmjow's power can still increase there's no doubt that you two will reach the level of **Vasto Lordes. **Please eat us you two so that we may stay as **Adjuchas **and you two's power's can rise please do this as a faver to us and keep our promise alive.

(3 years later)

After they ate parts of their comrades bodys they continued their quest for more power and it brought them to the castle of Las Noches where it's said that a ex-soul reaper captain live's that can turn hollows into Arrancars.

Naruto broke the silence saying "So this is Las Noches not bad appearance. I wonder if it's true about that soul reaper who can give Hollows more power what do you think Grimmjow."

"Don't know unles we go there come on Naruto" said Grimmjow running off towards the castle.

Naruto shouts out "Hey no fair you got a head start."

Both Naruto and Grimmjow run off across the sands until they suddenly get hit by a **cero **which only made them jump and move back a bit.

"Who dares try to entre Las Noches" Says a demanding voice.

"Well who dares get in our way" replies Naruto

"Oh you lowly **Adjuches **think your so high and mighty well I am **Arrancar **number 103 Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio fear my power." Said Dordonii

Grimmjow spoke first "Boy that's such a long and stupid name in any case I'm Grimmjow and this is Naruto that's all you need to know dancy pants."

Naruto laughs "Ha good one Grimmjow he does have dancy legs hahaha."

"Oh your gonna pay for that one my little friends prepare to die by my true form **Wind Giralda."** Said Dordonii as he changed into his apparntly real self making both Grimmjow and Naruto shake a little.

"Hahahaha what do you think of me now nino more powerful and impressive right." Dordonii gloted

"Yeah right like your little power would make us impressed right Grimmjow." Naruto said bringing Grimmjow back from day dreaming.

"Huh oh yeah you could never scare us let's get him Naruto" Grimmjow said.

"No problem" shouted Naruto as they ran to attack Dordonii.

"Hmp your so foolish nino's but I'll still kill you." Said Dordonii.

The battle all three of them had was so intence Naruto and Grimmjow had the upper hand at first but Dordonii was to fast and powerful. It was looking like the end for them as the pair of **Adjuches **just laid there exhausted hardly breathing as Dordonii came up to finish off Grimmjow first.

"The two of you fought well but it was hopless from the very beginning you two weren't ment to go to Las Noches. But you two did give me a good fight and I thank you for that but it's time to end it, you first panther nino (He charged up a **Cero**) goodbye."

Before he attacked Grimmjow Naruto thought to himself 'Come on move why can't I move, I can't lose my best friend not now, not when we've come so far please move now I need to move.'

"**Want me to help you Kit" **

"Who said that wait is it you fur ball" Naruto thought.

Then suddenly time stopped and Naruto was drawn to his mind to a big fermillier cage.

"**It's been a long time hasn't it Kit" Kyuubi **said with a smile.

Naruto shocked said "**Kyuubi **it is you oh it's been so long I've missed you partner."

"**I've missed you to Kit have you enjoyed being a Hollow because I just woke up ever since your transformation." **Said **Kyuubi **with a yawn

"Yeah it's been different like- WAIT I cant waste time talking to you even if time dosn't change here Grimmjow needs my help" said Naruto getting excited.

"**Don't worry Kit I know all about that it's why I called you here I'll give you the rest of the power you need to reach the level of 'Vasto Lordes' it's why you've grown more tails everytime you've eaten Hollows. It's a count down to reaching the final level you can get at Hollow form." Kyuubi **explained

"Really then give it to me I'm ready and I have to save Grimmjow" said Naruto getting excited in a good way.

**Kyuubi smirked "Ok get ready you've never felt this type of power before so be prepaired and good luck Kit not that you'ed need it now."**

(Back to normal time outside Naruto's mind)

"Goodbye Nino" said Dordonii about to hit Grimmjow with his **Cero.**

Then suddenly he stopped because he felt power rise from the other **Aduches **and Grimmjow shook in surprise as he saw his friend Naruto grow an 8th and finally a 9th tail.

Then Naruto's fox body started to blow up like a balloon and when it reached it's peak Naruto exploded and loads of smoke appeared. After the explosion Grimmjow and Dordonii saw a humanoid figure start to stand on two legs. From what Grimmjow could make out it was naruto in his human form but still having claw like hands and the top half of his mask covered his face and head(So it's like a fox skull helmit now) along with Nine Red/Orange tails waving beind him.

Then Naruto spoke "So Grimmjow how does my **Vasto Lordes **form look" He said with a powerful voice.

(In the Castle of Las Noches)

Sitting on his thrown Aizen smiles "Well this is a strang turn of events this Naruto may just be very useful in my Espada." Says Aizen drinking his tea.

**To be continued**

(Author: Hope you like my new story so far review if you want me to continue.)


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Las Nochess

The Zero Fox

Chapter 2: Welcome to Las Noches

After his transformation from **Adjuchas** to **Vasto Lordes **Naruto felt so powerful like he could take on all the Hollows inside that castle and become king. But he wanted his friend Grimmjow to feel this power as well so he had to take him to this Aizen person for power after he takes care of Dardonii first.

"**Arrancar **let go of my friend and let us pass or I will kill you" said Naruto in a dark voice.

Being brought back to Hueco Mundo by that threat from Naruto Dardonii shouts "You think you can defeat me just because you've supposedly become a **Vasto Lordes** well prove yourself to me first Nino" and he began to move his feet about summoning his smoke snakes to attack Naruto.

Naruto saw the snakes coming to him and did not move instead he brought his arm up and powered up a **cero **and before Dardonii's snakes could reach Naruto fired his **cero** it was a giant orange beam that enveloped Dardonii's snakes along with him as well screaming as he became ash.

When Dardonii was gone Naruto **Sonido **over to Grimmjow's side smirking at him saying "You look a mess want some help."

Grimmjow laughed "Ha well you don't look like the handsomest guy in the world yourself you know but still yes that would be great thanks."

Naruto smiled "No problem now lets get you healed up an-"

But before he could finish his sentence he felt someone walking towards them and whoever it was Naruto could tell he was powerful and got ready to fight again but then the man flashed right in front of them. (Not like right in Naruto's face he's a good distance from them)

The man smiled and said "Very impressive you defeated one of my ex-Espada so easily once you became a **Vasto Lordes **I'm very impressed with your skills and I'm sure your friend on the floor is quite powerful to right. After all that's the reason why you two came here isn't it to test your skills to become stronger then what you were. That's why I sent Dardonii out to fight you two to test your skills and see if your worthy of my powers.

"Who are you stranger" said Naruto not leaving his fighting stance.

The man smiled and said "I'm sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself I am Sosuke Aizen and I am the man who's in charge of this castle."

"So your Aizen all the Hollows in Hueco Mundo are saying that if we go to you we'd become stronger. Well good because that's what me and my friend want to become stronger can you give us that" Naruto said command in his voice.

Aizen with his smile still on his face said "Very well let's see what kind of **Arrancar **you'll become follow me to Las Noches and become my soliders.

Naruto picked up Grimmjow (who's still a panther Hollow) and followed Aizen into the castle whispering to Grimmjow "Grimmjow were almost there, were gonna keep our promise to Shawlong and the others we'll become the strongest **Arrancar **ever."

(1 Month later)

In a dark room Aizen holds out his arm towards a mummified body after a whole month trapped inside bandages the newest **Arrancar **was about to be born. Aizen was just giving a small piece of his power to awaken the **Arrancar **and suddenly it happened mummified body broke apart and on the ground there was his newest **Arrancar.**

With a smile Aizen said "Tell me your name brother."

The blond haired whiskered faced **Arrancar **with a mask fragment of only a pointed fox's ear above his right ear that's connected to a piece of mask that's a circle around his right (It's not covering his eye it's around his eye) stood up and replied "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Welcome back Naruto you've been asleep for a month Grimmjow will be happy to see you again" said Aizen staring at Naruto with that never faulting smile.

Naruto picked up his new Zanpakuto (his swords hilt is yellow) and walks out to the dressing room.

(Author: I don't want to make a big deal out of what he wears just pretend he's wearing white cloths similar to Grimmjow's only its short sleeved and buttoned up shirt. Also Naruto and Grimmjow are the same size in height. )

When Naruto left the changing room he was met by a punch to the face and the person who hit him while laughing out loud said "About damn time you woke up Uzumaki I was starting to think you'd kick the bucket after just going becoming a **Vasto Lordes **then going through the **Arrancar **tranforma-."

But Grimmjow couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto struck back with a hard punch to Grimmjow's face making him crash through a wall.

"You never change do you Grimmjow it's always your style to make a surprise hit isn't it you damn cat" said Naruto with a victorious smirk.

After getting Grimmjow back on his feet they started to walk and talk so Grimmjow could fill him in about how things are done in Las Noches since Grimmjow's transformation only lasted two weeks. Grimmjow told him about number rank when you're born and the 10 numbers of the strongest **Arrancars **the **Espada**.

"That's what I'm gonna do become an **Espada **and become stronger what about you Naruto" said Grimmjow wondering what his old friend from the deserts gonna do with his new powers.

Naruto thought about it then replied "Well first I'm gonna ask Aizen-sama if I can go to the human world and get something important. Then I'll just train and take my time and become an **Espada **someday because now that I don't have to eat souls to get stronger anymore I can do what I want as an **Arrancar."**

After their talk Grimmjow said he was going to find their old group and take them as his Fraccion. Naruto decided to find the thrown room where Aizen was and ask him for his permission to go to the human world. On the way he got lost and found himself out side and saw how there could be proper sunlight in Las Noches.

"Wow that's amazing sunlight in a dark place like Hueco Mundo Aizen sure knows how to get comfy." Then he heard a loud clashing of swords some ways near another building and said "what's going on over there lets check it out" Naruto said **Sonidoing **towards the noise.

When he got near enough he saw two **Arrancar **fighting each other he assumed they where having a dual and decided to stay and watch. He saw that one of them was a skinny tall guy with an eye patch and a giant circular scythe in his hands. The other was a women who looked about the same height as Naruto himself with long green hair a red mark on her face with a goats skull on the top of her head and he imaged it was her mask fragment. He saw that the women was winning this dual but he mostly notice how beautiful she was to him her lovely long green hair was greener then any emerald and her figure perfect and her breasts where something else just by looking at her.

"Wow, wow, wow what am I thinking that damn pervy-sage if I ever see him again in the after life I'm so gonna kill him a hundred times over. Oh the fight seems to be over" said Naruto getting his mind out of the gutter and seeing the girl walk away from the tall guy.

(With Neliel and Nnoitra)

"Hey where do you think your going Neliel I said this fight was the last" Nnoitra said annoyed.

Neliel turned around and replied "You mean until one of us dies right."

Nnoitra nodded saying "Yeah until one of us is left standing."

"No I will not take your life you are someone I don't see as a true warrior your still a beast grow up and then we'll fight for real." Neliel said walking away

Nnoitra was so annoyed about being called an animal that he brought his scythe up and swung it down on Nel from behind but it was stopped by another weapon but not Nel's seeing someone in his way he shouted "Who are you."

With a smirk on his face and his sword holding Nnoitra's sword up he replied "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I don't mean to interrupt someone's fight but I believe the lady said your fight was over."

Nnoitra was pissed that this **Arrancar** he didn't know who wasn't even an **Espada **was holding his own agents his sword because he himself was an **Espada.**

"Who do you think you are putting your weapon agents me don't you now who I am little **Arrancar" **said Nnoitra.

"No I don't know who you are and I don't care but I do know that once your opponent doesn't want to fight anymore you her opponent who she beaten and weakened, you shouldn't try a sneak attack as a way to win. Because even if I didn't interfere she would've stopped your blade and could've attacked you while holding you back with a **Bala**. Hmm you know that doesn't sound like a bad idea I've only just learned this so tell me if it needs improving" Naruto says powering up a **Bala** with his free hand.

Nnoitra looks on worried that he's gonna get hit and he does.

"**BALA" **Naruto shouts and Nnoitra is sent flying back into a pillar making the pillar crash down on top of him.

"Nnoitra-sama" shouts Tesla as he runs to his **Espada **leader to try and help him.

Afterwards Naruto puts his blade in his sheath then turns around to a surprised Neliel.

Neliel after finding her voice says "That was very impressive did you not know you just knocked out the 8th **Espada **just now."

Naruto replies "He was an **Espada **that guy then I'm guessing you're in the **Espada **as well."

"Yes my name is Neliel Tu Orderschvank the 3rd **Espada **nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki-san" Nel said introducing herself.

"Please I don't really like formals just Naruto or Naruto-san ethers fine with me" said Naruto.

"Thanks you can call me Nel-san I don't like formals ether" said Nel making friends with Naruto.

"Thanks well I must say I watched your entire fight with that Nnoitra guy and if it's alright with you I'd like to spare with you sometime Nel-san" said Naruto being friendly.

"Sure that sounds great well I better get going my Fraccion will start missing me if I'm late for lunch" said Nel with her tummy rumbling.

"It's that late already I need to go ask Aizen-sama for a request see you later Nel-san" Naruto shouts leaving the area.

"See you soon Naruto-san" shouts Nel also leaving the area.

After they both left Tesla finally got his master to wake up and to be frank he wasn't in a good mood you could tell if you saw him throw Tesla away hitting the wall he was so pissed. "Damn it's not bad enough I lose to that woman now I get blasted away by a new born **Arrancar **when I see that kid again I'm gonna slice him to piece's then smash his skull until the sands a dirty red" Nnoitra shouts as he and his subordinate leave the area as well.

(In Aizen's personal room)

Aizen sits in his chair as he watched Naruto blast the 8th **Espada **away like he was a normal foe below his level "Well aren't you something Naruto I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you you'll be useful for my plans in the future" says Aizen with that scary smile on his face waiting for Naruto to come and ask him for a favor.

**To be continued**

(Author: I think I did well on this one please review if you want more.)


	3. Chapter 3 The Espada's Power

The Zero Fox

Chapter 3: The Espada's Power

It had been a few years since Naruto became an **Arrancar** and he was enjoying his time in Las Noches with Grimmjow and their old Hollow group he was happy to see his old Hollow friends again and they were happy to achieve the power of **Arrancar's. **Yep things where going great for him Aizen let him go to the world of the living so he could find a book to read while having free time from training. The book he got was his old teacher's Jiraiya's first book 'the gutsy ninja' and he was like his other teacher Kakashi because whenever other **Arrancar's **challenged him to fights he wouldn't get bored fighting because he could read his book while easily knocking them out. Speaking of which the only **Arrancar's **that challenge him seem to always be the same one's they where the Fraccion of Baraggan Luisenbarn the 2nd **Espada **after finding out who they where he decided to go sort it out with Baraggan himself.

(The 2nd's chambers)

Baraggan was sitting on his thrown in his dark room when he heard noises come from outside his door.

"Who are you Blondie you can't just walk in here to Baraggon-sama's chambers and"- KABOOOOM one of Baraggon's Fraccion was talking then all of a sudden his front door came down with a few of his Fraccion with it.

"Yo you're Baraggan the 2nd **Espada **right" Naruto said walking into his room.

Baraggan opened his eyes (I know he can only use one but bare with him having both eyes) and spoke "That is correct and you're that annoying **Arrancar **who walks around all high and mighty just because you defeated Nnoitra so easily. Nnoitra's only the 8th **Espada **one of the weakest even my Fraccion could beat him."

"You think I'm acting like a big shot now listen gramps you're the one sending your subordinates out to fight me. I didn't want to be praised like the strongest guy in Las Noches I was just taking care of an annoyance for the 3rd **Espada **Neliel-sama. Now I'm only gonna ask this once tell your Fraccion to leave me alone or else" Naruto says in a threatening way and leaves with a **Sonido.**

Baraggan just sits there annoyed that some little punk came in ordering him about then speaks "Ok if that's how the kid wants to play then I'll just crush him myself." Baraggan says crushing the skulls that he holds while sitting in his thrown because he was annoyed.

(Training area)

Later on we see Naruto and Nel having the spare Naruto asked that they could do when he first met her and so far they were tied. They where going for the last strike and their blades collided with flesh Nel's wound was to her left hip bleeding slightly and Naruto's wound was his left arm but it healed quickly (Thanks to **Kyuubi**).

"That's some amazing healing ability you have Naruto-san but from our spare it looks like you won. It was gonna be decided for whoever wounds the other first right, and since my wounds still showing that makes you the winner" Nel said with a smile.

"Thank you Nel-san I'm quite surprised I'm nowhere near as good as you in sword fighting and yet I won" Naruto says with his foxy smile.

They start play laughing until Nel feels a strong presence so she turns around only to be met by one of Baraggan's Fraccion who grabs her and **Sonido's **her away from Naruto. Putting her down near an entrance to the castle then says "Forgive my rudeness Neliel-sama but Baraggan-sama has ordered us to make Naruto distant from others so they may fight in peace."

After hearing that Baraggan wanted to fight Naruto she grew worried and tried to get to him but the 2nd's Fraccion wouldn't have it so he blokes her way. Then surprisingly Grimmjow appears next to Nel asking "What's going on I felt the 2nd's presence near Naruto's and decided to check it out."

Nel answers "Grimmjow Baraggan's gonna fight Naruto we have to stop him."

Grimmjow thinks then answers back "Don't worry Neliel I know Naruto and he won't loose to an old fossil like Baraggan even if he is the 2nd **Espada **trust him and Naruto will be fine."

Nel was skeptical at first about to answer back but then she thought that Naruto might be okay she felt Naruto held back on their spare after all "maybe Grimmjow's right maybe he can stand his own against Baraggan but if not then please stay alive Naruto" Nel thought with believe and a bit worried.

(With Naruto and Baraggan)

Naruto stands there putting his sword away as he watch's Baraggan come from the small sandstorm and as he comes closer to him Naruto waits for him to speak first.

"Uzumaki do you know why I'm here" Baraggan says as he stands a good distance away from the blond.

Naruto replies "No but I can guess and I'm not gonna fight you Baraggan so leave me alone I'm being serious now gramps."

Baraggan being called gramps shouts "You dare order me listen here brat I was once the King of Hueco Mundo do you understand."

"Really you where once king well you must've not been a very strong king if you let Aizen beat you and take your thrown hey old man" Naruto says with a smirk of laughter.

Not being able to take this kids rudeness anymore he grabs his giant axe and shouts "That's it now your gonna face my power AHHH" he throws his blade down towards Naruto trying to cut and smash him but it doesn't work.

When the smoke clears we see Naruto holding Baraggan's axe with his left wrist because his Hierro's so strong that it can hold back his blades force. Naruto stares at Baraggan brings up his right arm points it towards him and shouts "**BALA" **with a force so strong it knocks Baraggan back across the sand making him fall face first on the ground.

"Is that all the 2nd **Espada's **got I'd expected more are you done now GRAMPS" Naruto shouts out wanting Baraggan to hear and he does.

Baraggan annoyed stands up grabbing his axe holding it up he shouts "**ROT ARROGANTE**" and then Baraggan's whole body is covered in darkness and when he came out he was a skeleton with a black fur coat and a bone crown on his head. "This is my **Resurreccion **my true form and my full power now that I'm in this state your going to die little **Arrancar" **Baraggan says with confidence that he will win.

Naruto smirks "So that's your **Resurreccion **looks like bones with a hairdo you really think you can beat me just because you used your full powers well lets test that theory."

Baraggan didn't get annoyed because he knows he's won because his special ability will help him win. "Hmpf tell me Uzumaki do you know why the **Espada **are the** Espada** it's because we in the **Espada **have powers normal **Arrancar's **don't. For you see each of us in the **Espada **control a different realm of death I won't bore you with the others because you should focus on mine for my realm of death is fear of old age." Baraggan explained

"Well that soot's you well don't it gramps please go on" said Naruto with the smirk not leaving his face.

Baraggan laughs "Hahaha your so naïve Uzumaki my realm of deaf is the most fearful because just by casting a shadow everything around me will grow old and finally turn to ash you have no chance this is it for you now die." Baraggan shouts and summons his shadow to stretch out towards Naruto and in its path turns everything old and ashy it would seem Naruto is doomed.

(With Nel and Grimmjow)

Nel screams "Let go of me Grimmjow I have to save Naruto before the shadow reach's him he'll die otherwise."

Grimmjow while holding Nel back replies "I told you before Neliel Naruto isn't going to loose to Baraggan he's to smart and powerful to fall for the old guys trick."

Nel stares back surprised that Grimmjow has so much faith in Naruto but she's an **Espada **and she knows about Baraggan's power but if Grimmjow says Naruto will be alright then she herself must believe as well. So she stops struggling and prays for Naruto's safety.

"Naruto please be okay" Nel Prays.

(With Naruto and Baraggan)

As the shadow comes closer Naruto just stands there waiting for it with no attempt to move his face holds no emotion and his eyes just watching the shadow creep nearer until it finally engulfs him.

After seeing Naruto in the shadow Baraggan laughs in victory shouting "Yes now you understand your place you had no chance agents me your fate was sealed because I wanted to seal it it's over Uzumaki ha ha ha hah what this can't be its impossible."

Impossible is right normally Baraggan's shadow of aging would have turned his enemy's to dust by now but Naruto stood there unfazed just standing there with an expressionless face staring at Baraggan.

"Is that it I thought you said all those in your shadow will grow old and turn to dust but I'm still standing" said Naruto still not moving with a bored face.

Baraggan with his mouth opened shakily said "Ho... how are you still standing not changing old at all this doesn't make sense I control the realm of aging death you should have grown old and died as dust by now tell me how are you alive."

Naruto with no emotions at all replied "Well I have a theory now you said your realm of death people fear is old age correct."

"Yes I control the fear of dieing with old age what of it" said Baraggan.

"Well that's the thing I think the reason it hasn't worked is because I have no fear of death" explained Naruto making everyone who heard him surprised.

"What that's impossible everyone fears death they may not show it but deep down every living thing in all worlds has a little fear of death your no exception Uzumaki." Shouted Baraggan

"You're right I am no exception but you see I really don't fear death. Because ever sense I was a child back when I was human I was always beaten and sometimes killed by my fellow villagers I hated it and I didn't want to live that way anymore so ever sense I was young I'd always pray for death I would welcome it at anytime as long as I was taken away from the pain of being hated by my people. I've never feared death once in my life and I'm not gonna in this one so don't come saying you can make me fear death from aging because not only have I never died from aging but I'll also never fear death ever." Naruto said making his point

Baraggan was dumbstruck he didn't know what to do his ultimate ability devastated by this young **Arrancar** who wasn't even an **Espada** how can he win with someone who has lived a life full of grief what can he do.

"You can't scare me boy I Baraggan the King of Hueco Mundo will destroy you" he brought his arm and pointed his finger, gavered some power and shouted "TAKE THIS **CERO**."

Baraggan's **cero **shot fiercely towards Naruto victory in his site he thought he was gonna win. But Naruto brought up his right arm and pointed his finger saying calmly "**cero" **and just like with Dardonii Naruto's giant orange **Cero** flew out and engulfed both Baraggan and his **Cero.**

Baraggan shouted in pain of the blast "This cannot be I'm the King of Hueco Mundo."

Naruto heard him and calmly replied "Ex-King Baraggan."

The giant orange **Cero **made Baraggan crash into a pillar making it tumble down upon him creating more damage to the Ex-King of Hueco Mundo. All of Baragan's Fraccion shouted "Baraggan-sama" and they all **Sonidoed **over to him helping their king out of the rubble.

Once the guard over Nel and Grimmjow was gone Nel took this chance to go to Naruto to see if he was alright Grimmjow took his time walking to Naruto smirking on how his friend easily defeated the 2nd **Espada.**

(With Naruto)

Naruto saw Nel run up to him he was gonna say hi when she just ran up and hugged him crying and shouting "You idiot how could you do something so reckless I admit your very strong but you were up agents the 2nd **Espada** you can't take things like that likely you idiot I'm so glad your safe."

Naruto could tell he made her worry and said "I'm sorry Nel-san I promise not to take matters like fighting you **Espada **so lightly again. But believe me when I say I never take fighting you lightly I promise so please stop crying Nel-chan" he whispered the last part into her ear making her blush.

After hearing that Nel straitened herself and looked away embarrassed Naruto chuckled and was about to say something to her but then Grimmjow came shouting "Hey Naruto great job you won I can't believe how much stronger you are now sense we where **Adjuchas."**

Naruto grinned "Well you know Baraggan was the one who wanted to fight I just showed him some of my power and put some sense in his head."

Grimmjow looked towards the Fraccion's coming towards them and was a little shocked at the state Baraggan was in and said "I think you my have tried to force to much sense in his head Naruto look at him."

Grimmjow was right as Naruto looked at Baraggan with his Fraccion he could see that Baraggan's right eye was crushed (Baraggan has returned to his normal form) and he imagined that Baraggan will never be able to see through that eye again. As Baraggan and his Fraccion supporting him walked past he stole a quick glare at Naruto and Naruto just glared back letting him know through eye contact that he was unimpressed by the 2nd **Espada's **power and they **Sonidoed **away.

Naruto sighed then said "So who's up for lunch I'm starving."

Nel giggled and nodded her head yes.

Grimmjow tilted his head then replied "Sure I'm a little hungry too."

Just when they where about to leave Rudobon captain of the Exequias appeared before them and said "Naruto Uzumaki Aizen-sama wants to see you."

**To be continued**

(Author: Not bad hey I wanted to make it so we find out how Baraggan got that scare on his right eye well now we now so please Review if you want more.)


	4. Chapter 4 The Espada's Power Pt 2

The Zero Fox

Chapter 4: The Espada's Power P2

(Author: Well here's the next one enjoy)

"Naruto Uzumaki Aizen-sama has ordered your presence immediately" ordered Rudobon.

Naruto surprised said "What does Aizen-sama wish to talk about Rudobon is it about my battle with Baraggan because I can explain-."

Rudobon interrupted "I don't know Uzumaki I was given orders to bring you and only you to see Aizen-sama now come with me or I'll force you to."

"Ok, ok I'll go with you geez, see you guys later" said Naruto to Nel and Grimmjow as he followed the Captain of the Exequias to Aizen's thrown room.

Grimmjow with a disturbed look asked Nel "Do you think Naruto will be alright Neliel-sama."

Nel smiled and replied "Like you said Grimmjow it's Naruto and we have to have faith in him."

Grimmjow smirked "Yeah your right just like I said beore he'll be fine."

(Aizen's thrown room)

"I brought Naruto Uzumaki as you requested Aizen-sama" Rudobon said in a knelling position.

Aizen smiled on his thrown and replied "Very good Rudobon you may leave us now."

Rudobon nodded "Hai" and **Sonido **away.

When he left Naruto spoke up asking "Aizen-sama is there any special reason why you had the Captain of the Exequias bring me here."

Aizen smiled and got of his chair "Yes Naruto I watched your battle with Baraggan and don't worry I haven't brought you to me to punish you. I was actually impressed that you where able to defeat the 2nd **Espada **and it really surprised me that you where unaffected by Baraggan's ability your quite fascinating Naruto." Aizen said walking out to his balcony giving Naruto the sign to follow him outside.

When they where on the balcony Naruto said "Thank you Aizen-sama I don't really know how I survived ether but I wasn't gonna let some old guy insult my pride I'm not an almighty stuck up kid I work had to gain my strength."

Aizen looked at him with that unchangeable smile of his and said "And your hard work is going to be rewarded Naruto."

Naruto turned to look at him wondering what he meant and said "What do you mean my Lord."

"Naruto I would like to make you a member of my elite group of **Espada" **Aizen said surprising Naruto.

"WHAT me an **Espada **Aizen-sama with all do respect I don't think I'm qualified it wasn't to long ago that I was reborn as an **Arrancar" **said Naruto still in shock.

"Naruto I have no doubt in my mind only you disserve a title as an **Espada **from the moment I met you before you became an **Arrancar **and even before you were an **Vasto Lordes. **I could sense you have great power and great potential so please take my test and we'll see if you can truly obtain the title of an **Espada **what do you say Naruto" said Aizen trying to convince Naruto.

Naruto thought about it ("Well I did say to Grimmjow I'll one day obtain the title of an **Espada **just like he want's to as well I just never thought it would be this soon. But still am I ready hey on a brighter note if I become an **Espada **it would mean I can talk to Nel-chan whenever I wanted maybe even more.")

Naruto came out of his thoughts and replied "Alright my lord I'll take your test for the title as one of the **Espada **what do I do first."

Aizen smiled "Excellent now this is what I want you to do tomorrow morning I'll hold a meeting for my **Espada **come to the meeting door and wait until I call you to come in then I'll explain the rest. Now go back to your quarters and rest for tomorrow Naruto you'll need it for the person I'll choose to fight you."

"Understood thank you Aizen-sama" Naruto bowed and left his presence thinking of who he will battle for an **Espada **title.

Meanwhile Aizen was still on his balcony speaking to himself pleased "Well I hope you don't disappoint me Naruto I have high hopes for you my soon to be new **Zero Espada."**

(The next day)

Today had come and Naruto was walking to the entrance of the grand haul where Aizen and his **Espada **were having their meeting soon Naruto will join them if he passes Aizen's test so he waits for entry.

(In the meeting)

"Now my **Espada **I have some important news as some of you now there's a certain **Arrancar** in Las Noches that's made quit a name for himself. His power is amazing his speed excellent and his **Hierro **seems pretty strong as well as such I'm going to make him an **Espada **by letting him fight one of you and taking your title since there's only supposed to be 10 members in my **Espada **you may come in now Naruto." Aizen said surprising a few of the **Espada **of who it was that Aizen wanted to join their group.

When Aizen called out for him the doors to the meeting room opened and Naruto started to walk in. He was calm and just minded his own business as he walked to the table Nnoitra and Baraggan where annoyed that Aizen wanted Naruto to be in their ranks and Nel just looked at him not surprised that Naruto would soon join her in the **Espada.**

When Naruto reached the table he spoke "Good day Aizen-sama everyone it is an honor to be given this chance to join your ranks and-."

Naruto was then interrupted by the 8th **Espada** Nnoitra "Shut up you brat Aizen-sama how could you think of letting this little newborn into our ranks."

Baraggan stood up and said "I agree this boy has only been an **Arrancar **for a short time there's no way he can be one of us."

"Well considering he beat both you and Nnoitra Baraggan I think Naruto is more then qualified to be an **Espada **don't you agree" Aizen said making them shake because he let off a bit of spiritual pressure and they became quite for both the pressure and being reminded that they had lost to Naruto and he wasn't even a **Espada **yet so they sat down.

Aizen smiled "Good glad you understand now then Naruto" after hearing his name Naruto turned to Aizen listening "Now I believe your letting on less then what you really can do in power so I think the best opponent for you to fight is Yammy both the 10th and 0 **Espada."**

On hearing this everyone in the room thought ("WHAT dose Aizen-sama really believe this **Arrancar **can beat the most strongest **Espada **in our group).

"Well this outta be fun I hope you last more then a few seconds on the filed kid" Yammy said in an evil laugh.

Naruto smirked "Well show me what you've got big guy."

(Outside in a giant training ground)

Naruto and Yammy stood apart facing each other on the field while Aizen and the rest of the **Espada **stood on a tall balcony of Las Noches waiting for the battle to start.

Aizen spoke to relieve the tension "Alright here's what going to happen the two of you are going to fight to the death whoever wins get's to be the new 0 **Espada **and to make this battle more interesting I'm giving you permission to activate your **Resurreccion **which is normally banned to **Espada **under the ranks of 4th and lower so whenever your ready begin."

Yammy shouted in excitement "Ha you ready kid."

Naruto replied "Give me a second almost got it ah found it" and Naruto pulled out his book of the gutsy ninja and began reading saying "you can attack whenever you like."

After hearing that Yammy and all the **Espada **(except Aizen) fell on their backs anime style Aizen amused laughed a little.

Yammy shouted angrily "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THIS IS A BATTLE WHY ARE YOU READYING A BOOK FOR."

Naruto replied "Why am I reading it well I want to find out what happens next in this story so you go on ahead and attack I'm ready."

Yammy angrily shouted "FINE THEN FACE MY **BALA **BARAGE YOU BRAT."

Suddenly Yammy fired **Bala** after **Bala **of attacks them going at light speed hitting their target.

Feeling his **Bala **barrage hitting Naruto's body he said "Ha you shouldn't have underestimated me now your dea-."

When the dust blew away Naruto was still standing there reading his book unfazed about being hit by in his opinion blasts of small pins. "Are you done already I thought you were the 0 **Espada** your powers more like the fake 10 on your shoulder" said Naruto making Yammy more angry.

Yammy had a grin on his face saying "You want to see power I'll show you power" he pulls out his sword shouting "**GET PISSED IRA."** After shouting his sword release the number 10 changed to 0, his body grew to a gigantic size as his mask fragment joined his bottom jaw and letting his tail grow out he shouted "NOW YOU SEE MY TRUE POWER YOU LITTLE BRAT."

Naruto decided to put his book away and look at him seriously holding his sheathed sword he said "Well you defiantly got even more annoying so now what ya gonna do."

Yammy getting more annoyed at Naruto shouted "YOUR FACING AN UMBELIEVEABLE POWER AND YOUR JUST STANDING THERE SAYING I'M MORE ANNOYING. WELL LET ME SHOW YOU THE REASON WHY PEOPLE SAY THE BIGGER THEY ARE THE HARDER THEY FALLLLL" shouting out his cry he put loads of power into his fist slamming it down on Naruto trying to crush him.

Naruto saw the fist coming down on him and before it could hit him Naruto quickly pulled out his sword and in a flash of speed no one could see although you could hear steel scratching flesh Naruto was standing forward behind Yammy and Yammy just standing there (In the position his fist was in trying to hit Naruto).

Naruto was sheathing his sword while saying "You know when you said how the bigger they are the harder they fall well to me it looks like the bigger they are the easier they fall." When you hear the cling of Naruto's sword completely in his sheath Yammy looked like he was sliced everywhere on his body because suddenly lots of blood splashed out of the cuts on his body then his eyes turned white and he fell to the ground with a giant thud. Then his body returned to normal size and he was just laying there with his Zanpakuto next to him letting everyone know he was defeated.

(On the balconies)

The **Espada **just looked on with shock in their eyes because they didn't believe that Yammy the strongest **Espada **when he's in his **Resurreccion **form was defeated by Naruto who not to long ago was reborn as an **Arrancar.**

"I don't believe it Yammy lost" said the 9th **Espada**.

"It can't be I thought he wouldn't stand a chance against Yammy's true power" said Baraggan the 2nd **Espada**.

"This cannot be first that damn brat beats me with one normal **bala,** then he beats Baraggan with a normal charged up **cero **now he beats Yammy's true form with only his Zanpakuto its madness" said Nnoitra.

Nel thought ("Well this Naruto Uzumaki sure is different from the rest of us he's so mysterious but I'm just glad he's ok").

After seeing the battle was over Aizen smiled then himself and the other **Espada **next to him jumped down around Naruto. Putting a hand on his shoulder Aizen said "Congratulations Naruto you beat Yammy just as I thought you would now as promised you shall be our new 0 (Zero) **Espada."**

Naruto with his foxy grin said "Thank you Aizen-sama I don't know if I deserve it but I'll gladly accept the responsibilities."

With that said Aizen had Naruto take of his white shirt and then Aizen pointed his finger to Naruto's stomach he summoned some spirit particles and wrote the number zero on Naruto's stomach (It's where his **Kyuubi **seal use to be not saying **Kyuubi's **gone lets just say the zero number is on top of his seal but remember the seal is invisible until Naruto makes it visible with his Retsu).

After the Zero was put on his chest Aizen called for medical **Arrancar's **to take Yammy for treatment (Yeah I'm letting him live he'll be useful later on in my story) then spoke to everyone around him "Now my **Espada **welcome Naruto as the new Zero **Espada **who ranks all of you in power and Naruto welcome to the **Espada."**

**To be continued **

(Author: Hope you like this one Naruto is finally the 0 Espada and Nel's starting to get interested in him. Please review if you want more.)


	5. Chapter 5 New Zero Espada

The Zero Fox

Chapter 5: New Zero Espada

It's been a full year now since Naruto became the new 0 **Espada **he was treated with loads of respect from other **Arrancars **in Las Noches. He was getting attention from loads of the females especially from a certain green haired **Espada** but she won't admit it yet. Naruto's power couldn't be outmatched even when so many **Arrancar **tried to challenge him for his title and ended with losing some of the 10 **Espada **witched made Aizen had to think for some time of choosing new members for his elite force. Hearing that there where openings Grimmjow (after finding out of Naruto's new position of power) worked twice as hard to prove himself to Aizen to become an **Espada.**

One day in a meeting Aizen had some news for his **Espada **"My brethren I have to return to Soul Society today to conduct research on the **Hougyoku **and its where abouts until my return I leave Naruto the 0 **Espada **in charge understood."

Everyone answered "Hai Aizen-sama."

Naruto said "I'll take care of everything until your return my Lord."

Aizen smiled "I have no doubts you'll look after things here in Las Noches Naruto" said Aizen as he got up and walked near a wall opening an **Garganta **and stepping through it lastly saying "Take care" and the gate closed behind him.

When Aizen left Naruto spoke out "Alright everyone you heard our leader I'm in charge so your free to do what you like but if you do anything that goes against our masters laws then I'll have to kill you **Is that understood**" he said the last part in a dark voice to make them relies his authority.

Everyone shook their heads in understanding shouting "Hai."

Naruto smiled "Good now if you'll excuse me I've got things to do see ya later" then **Sonido **away.

(Days later)

It was quite awhile since Aizen left Naruto in charge and nobody seemed to be complaining to about his power of authority and Naruto himself hadn't been doing anything to make them change their reasons otherwise. Naruto was enjoying a spare with Grimmjow along with telling him some good news.

"Hey guess what I heard from Aizen in our last meeting" said Naruto dodging one of Grimmjow's kicks.

"What" Grimmjow said powering up a **cero?**

Naruto powered up his **cero** answering "Well Aizen was saying how he notice your potential and he's thinking of making you the new 6th **Espada** ever since that Cirucci girl blow her top and Aizen had to let her go." (I had to make an old 6th Espada and I didn't know who the last one was since Grimmjow so I chose Cirucci)

Grimmjow with a mad smile on his face said "That's brilliant it's about time Aizen notice my power now take this Uzumaki" then he fired of his **cero** in a big wave.

Naruto saw it coming and decided to fire his **cero **it had more power and completely absorbed Grimmjow's and headed towards him. Before it could hit Grimmjow **Sonido **out of the way then the **cero **exploded and after seeing that much power Grimmjow decided to stop before he lost his head making Naruto the winner of their latest dual.

"Man ever since you become the new 0 **Espada **you've grown to outrages levels in power I'll never be able to catch up to you now" said Grimmjow sitting next to Naruto on a stone path.

Naruto turned from his book and replied "Maybe so but that doesn't mean your gonna stop trying right."

Grimmjow grinned "You got that right when I become an **Espada **I'll gain news powers like the rest and then after training with them I'll take you on again Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled from seeing his old friend's confidence and said "I know and I'll be waiting."

After chatting about **Espada **business they decided to take of the rest of the day and left on different tracks waving goodbye as they both disappeared from each others site's.

(Near a training ground)

Naruto was walking and reading his book down a path when he heard sword fighting nearby and decided to check it out. When he got near enough he saw what was making those noises and shook his head sighing.

"I should of guessed that idiot Nnoitra is having another dual with Nel-san when's he gonna learn that he can't beat her she's to skilled for him to win." Naruto said observing another dual between Nnoitra and Nel knowing who's gonna win soon.

(With Nel and Nnoitra)

Nnoitra kept swinging his big blade hoping to hit Neliel each time but she keeps ether dodging or repulsing back each time. After missing with another swing Neliel decided to end it so she added some power in her blade turned it around in her hand and struck Nnoitra in the gut with the hilt pushing him back a way's into a building smoke covering his body.

As Neliel put her sword away she said "Right that's enough for today if I stay out to long those two will start eating lunch without me."

Before she started to walk away Nnoitra shouted "Hey where are you going I said this was the last fight."

Neliel turned around saying "By the last you mean until one of us dies right."

"That's right until the very end with only one of us standing" Nnoitra said spitting out blood.

"No I cannot except that you're not worth killing" Neliel said seriously.

Nnoitra shocked replied "What."

"When we came to Hueco Mundo we were mindless beasts now that we've removed our masks we've regained our intelligence. Your still a mindless beast I do not except you as a warrior your like a child and without a reason to fight I won't take this fight seriously" Neliel explained.

"I have a reason I hate you" Nnoitra said getting annoyed.

Nel was about to explain but was suddenly interrupted by Naruto saying "That's not a reason to fight Nnoitra that's just instinct."

"Naruto-san" Nel said pleased that someone understood her.

Nnoitra got more annoyed and replied "This has nothing to do with you Uzumaki."

"Nothing to do with me you listen Nnoitra Aizen-Sama entrusted me with Las Noches and its inhabitants. So unless you want me to knock you into a pillar again I suggest you stop harassing Neliel-san with these petty duals. Because face it Nnoitra you can't win Neliel is to skilled for you to beat in fact if she wanted to she'd have killed you long ago but she has her pride like everyone else and kept sparing you SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT" Naruto shouted the last part out to make a point to Nnoitra.

Nnoitra wanted to reply but Naruto let loose some spirit pressure that made him to scared to move and decided to nod in understanding.

After that speech Naruto suggested to Nel "Hey Nel-san do you fancy getting something to eat it's almost lunch time" Naruto said with a smile and rubbing the back of his head a bit nervous.

Neliel blushed because it sounded like he was asking her out so she replied "Of course Naruto-san I'd love to" and smiled.

Then they walked away leaving Nnoitra with his thoughts until Tesla Nnoitra's subordinate asked "Nnoitra-sama are you alright do you need-."

But he was silenced by almost getting hit by Nnoitra's big blade as he replied "Shut up don't get chummy with me just because I can't beat that women doesn't mean I'm not an **Espada **and could kill you if you step your boundaries Tesla."

A bit worried about his master's fret Tesla said "Why does it have to be her why not a different **Espada."**

Nnoitra got up and replied "Because a female shouldn't be higher than a male in battle I'll defeat her even if it kills me."

Tesla spoke up saying "It just might because I've heard rumors that the 0 **Espada **likes Neliel-sama more then just a comrade in battle. If that's true then Naruto-sama will kill you if you try anything to harm Neliel-sama and as strong as you are Nnoitra-sama you can't beat Naruto-sama."

Nnoitra would normally have killed Tesla for saying he wouldn't be able to take on anyone who challenged him but in the case that Naruto and Neliel might be an item and Naruto could kill him for hurting Neliel Nnoitra doesn't stand a chance. Nnoitra then said "Let's go Tesla" and started walking away.

"Hai Nnoitra-sama" Said Tesla following his master.

(With Naruto and Nel)

Both of the **Arrancars **where sitting on a stone pavement eating normal sandwiches and enjoying each others company.

Naruto spoke first to break the tension "So Nel-san why does Nnoitra keep challenging you to duals did you do something to upset him" Naruto asked.

"No I didn't do anything he just thinks that I'm not worthy to fight in the **Espada **he doesn't think a female should be stronger then males" Nel explained.

Naruto replied "That Nnoitra he's a sexes idiot a woman has the right to fight along side us males it's so irritating that he thinks that way about people."

Nel smiled saying "Thank you Naruto-san I'm glad others don't feel that way."

"Well it's just not right I should kill that idiot for thinking that way" Naruto announced.

Nel surprised at hearing this asked "Naruto-san can I ask you something."

"Um sure what is it Nel-san" said Naruto

Nel a bit nervous asked "Well it's just why do you do the things you do your so different from other **Arrancars **in Las Noches I'm not complaining about your good nature but I am curious."

Naruto a bit taken back replied "To be truthful Nel-san I just believe I shouldn't have to fight unless it's necessary and I don't believe in taking someone's life unless I have to. I once lived in a time where wars kept braking out and hundreds of people died for nothing I wanted to end that chain of events but I to succumb to that chain and died."

Nel felt a strange chill go down her back from hearing Naruto's tell he looked sad so she decided to comfort him. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders saying "I understand Naruto-san I to have felt such pain I thought that when I died I could just stop fighting. But when Aizen-sama found me I had to fight again I just want to settle down and live the rest of my new life in peace but that seems impossible for us doesn't it."

Naruto could feel how upset she was so he decided to comfort her by turning around and wrapping her up in his arms like she did then he started talking to her calmly "I want that as well Nel-chan I just want to settle down with someone and find peace that's all I wan-mhpp."

Naruto was interrupted by Nel pressing her lips on Naruto's he was surprised at first but didn't stop her instead he deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue on her lips asking for entry. Nel was so caught up in the moment that she let him in and then the pair of them started exploring each others mouths and tongue wrestling for dominance.

After awhile the two of them separated for air with a little saliva dripping down their lips and after grasping some air the two stared at each other with open eyes not knowing what to say.

After a while of silence Naruto spoke first "I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable Nel-san I'll go now."

"Nel-chan" Nel said out loud making Naruto turn around to look at her.

Naruto asked "What was that Nel-san."

Nel shook her head saying "I said Nel-chan I want you to call me Nel-chan now if that's ok."

Naruto smiled then said "Ok but only if you start calling me Naruto-kun ok Nel-chan."

Neliel stood up to Naruto's level putting her arms around his neck saying "That's fine with me Naruto-kun."

"Good thank you Nel-chan" Naruto said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing his lips to hers and she accepted.

In the shadows to one of the entrance's to the palace two **Arrancar **Fraccion were peaking at Naruto and Nel making out. One of them was a fin guy with blond hair and he has a purple and white body while the other was a big guy wearing yellow with black spots on his back.

"Pesche their kissing don't' cha' know" said the big yellow **Arrancar.**

"Yes they are Dondochakka it would seem Neliel-sama has found love" The **Arrancar **known as Pesche said.

"It's beautiful don't' cha' know" said Dondochakka crying with joy.

"Hai I'm happy for Neliel-sama maybe the 0 **Espada **Naruto-sama could be the person who can bring joy to her life. So we the Fraccion Neliel-sama shall do everything we can to support their love forever" said Pesche now himself crying with joy.

"Did you hear something Nel-chan it sounds like someone's crying" said Naruto sadly ending his and Nel's kiss.

"Oh I have a good idea what that is but I'll tell you later now brings those lips to mine again Naruto-kun" Nel says getting into the mood.

Naruto smirked "Alright as you say Neliel-sama."

Nel giggled and they started kissing again thinking of what the future will bring for them.

**To be continued**

(Author: You like this one I think I'll make the next chapter a Lemon so be prepared. Also if you don't mind I'm having Nel's Fraccion look the way they do in Hueco Mundo to make it easier. But they don't have the masks they wear when they meet Ichigo they still have their old ones but not for long review to find out.)


	6. Chapter 6 0 & 3 Love

The Zero Fox

Chapter 6: 0 & 3 Love

It had been a few months since that day Naruto and Neliel kissed and from witch their relationship grew at first they wanted it to be secret but one loud cry of joy from Nel's Fraccion (Pesche and Dondochakka) and suddenly all of Las Noches knows. After their kiss Naruto said he sensed Nel's Fraccion's presence they came out a bit scared but Naruto got along with them and things were going great for him and Nel.

One day the two where walking down a corridor holding hands and as they were passing other **Arrancar's **said **Arrancar's **were always bowing in respect foe the two **Espada **and said **Espada **were just enjoying each others company until they heard a shout behind them.

"Neliel I challenge you to a dual get your ass out to the fields now" shouted Nnoitra.

Both Nel and Naruto turned around and saw Nnoitra and before Nel could reply Naruto spoke first "Nnoitra how many times are you gonna ruin Nel-chan's and mine alone time I'm getting really sick of you always challenging her when you know every time you guys dual she always wins so shut up and get lost."

After his harsh words to Nnoitra he put his arm around Nel turning her away from Nnoitra and they continued walking down the haul. Knowing that they were ignoring him completely Nnoitra decided to leave as well and go see someone for a little assistance.

(Lab room)

After a while of walking Nnoitra came to the door of Szayel Aporro Granz an **Arrancar **with pink hair and a pair of glasses for his mask fragment. In all honesty Nnoitra would never think of coming to this science freak for help but if this **ex-Espada **was as smart as Tesla said he was then maybe Nnoitra could use Szayel Aporro for his duals agents Neliel.

"Knock, knock anyone home" Nnoitra said breaking down the door with his scythe.

"Well isn't this a surprise nice to see you again Nnoitra and what can I do for you" said Szayel Aporro getting up from his desk.

"Szayel you who was once an **Espada **was honored a lot by Aizen for your smart brains and technology I have come here with a little order for you" said Nnoitra.

Szayel Aporro smiled and replied "Really well what can I an **ex-Espada **do for you 8th-sama."

"I need you to create a devise or something that'll work to help me in defeating Neliel you understand" Nnoitra ordered.

Szayel with a smile still replied "Yes I have heard of your obsession for defeating the 3rd **Espada **Neliel and I couldn't agree more with it a woman in that rank of power doesn't belong there I can think of something with a little time."

Nnoitra with a smirk said "Good be quick with it I want to get rid of Neliel before she becomes too much of a hassle."

"Yes true but one more thing I hear rumors that Neliel-sama and Naruto-sama are sort of together right" Szayel asked.

Nnoitra with an annoyed voice said "Yeah its true what of it."

"Well what do we do if he decides to kill us for killing his girl Nnoitra he'll be really angry you know" said Szayel with a bit worried.

"In that case we'll have to strike when he least expects that we'll attack Neliel got it now get to work" Nnoitra shouted leaving the lab.

Szayel pushed his glasses up and said "Very well Nnoitra-sama I hope you know what you're getting us into."

A week or so passed and Szayel told Nnoitra his machine was ready for Neliel he explained how he would need to get her on the stone patch so Nnoitra could get an opening.

"Is that all no problem" said Nnoitra with a smirk.

Szayel smiled replying "Yes but how will you be able to get her to fight you."

Nnoitra with an evil smile said "She said she won't fight without a reason so I'll make a reason for her."

(3rd **Espada's **Chambers)

After a nice walk with her Naruto-kun she came back to her chambers to get her Fraccion for lunch Naruto said he'll meet her and her subordinates outside to one of their favorite eating place's but so far she couldn't find them.

"Pesche, Dondochakka" Nel said looking for them.

Nel said again "Pesche, Dondochakka where are you."

Neliel stopped and said "Where can those two be" her tummy rumbled "I sure am hungry and Naruto-kun's gonna wonder where I am if I don't hurry."

Nel kept walking through the corridors thinking where her Fraccion are and when she came to her entrance/exit for outside she saw Nnoitra.

"What's up" Nnoitra said with an evil smile.

"You again what do you want Nnoitra" said Neliel walking towards him.

Nnoitra replied "Looking for something."

Nel said walking past him "That's none of your concern Nnoitra also you should stop carrying your blade like that people will get the impression that you're weak."

Nnoitra just stood there waiting for the wall to crash and when it did Neliel turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

"Pesche, Dondochakka" Nel said looking at her Fraccion beaten up and having their masks ripped off.

"Forgive our inconvenience Nel-sama" said Pesche weakly.

Neliel looked at Nnoitra angrily and said "You tore of their masks your horrible."

"So what they were weak" Nnoitra said not caring about what he did.

Nel with anger drew her sword and attacked Nnoitra who blocked it with his big blade.

As they were clashing at each other and moving outside Nnoitra said "Have I given you a reason to fight now?"

With anger in her voice Nel replied "This isn't a reason to fight this is payback."

As they kept attacking each other Nnoitra moved her over to the stone pavement so Szayel can activate his devise after a while of fighting on the stone pavement Nel wanted to finish it off so she slashed her blade at him but he disappeared.

Nel thought ("What was that an illusion").

Before she could find where Nnoitra was he appeared above her shouting "It's over Neliel" and he brought his blade down ready to slash her head open.

But Nnoitra never got the chance because out of nowhere Naruto appeared in-between both Nel and Nnoitra Naruto hand had grabbed hold of Nnoitra's big blade holding it back so it couldn't do any damage to his Nel-chan.

"Naruto-kun" said Neliel surprised that he just saved her.

Nnoitra with a mixture of anger and worried on his face said "Uzumaki."

Naruto with a cross eyed serious face said "Nnoitra what the hell are you doing I come to Nel's chambers to see what was taking her so long and I find both Pesche and Dondochakka on the floor beaten senseless with both their masks ripped off hardly breathing. So I quickly call some **medic-Arrancar** to help them to the infirmary but before their gone they tell me that Nnoitra was fighting Neliel. So I put 2+2 together and I guess you're the one who hurt them so Nel would fight you and then I see some strange aura from the stone pavement covering Nel and she looks like she's fighting air so I guess it's some type of illusion aura you've put on her so you can get an easy strike on her you COWARD" Naruto shouts the last part as he delivers a powerful **Bala **to Nnoitra's gut and it blasts him through walls until he's on the other side of Las Noches unconscious.

Then Naruto turns around to face the shadows of an entrance shouting "AND DON'T THINK YOUR GETTING OFF SO EASILY SZAYEL."

Then Naruto **sonido's **behind Szayel Aporro making him turn and jump to face him.

Szayel Aporro looks at the Zero **Espada **with fear and tries to speak saying "N, n, naruto-sama I, I, I didn't mean for any of this I swear Nnoitra-sama ordered me to do what I did I was agents it the whole time I promise."

Naruto with an angry face said "Don't use the word promise when you don't mean it."

Naruto powers up a **Cero** and unleashes it upon Szayel who screams in pain "AAAAAHHHH" (but he's still alive unfortunately just unconscious).

Afterwards Naruto walks back outside to Nel who just stood there amazed at Naruto's power as he says "You're ok right Nel-chan nether of them hurt you right."

Nel came out of her shock and wrapped her arms around Naruto and said "Yes thank you Naruto I never expected Nnoitra to join forces with Szayel I could've been in big trouble if you didn't show up."

Naruto stroked Nel's hair whispering "Don't worry it's over now come we should go see if your Fraccion are ok."

Remembering that her Fraccion got hurt Nel nodded and pair quickly went to the infirmary.

(Infirmary)

An **Arrancar **nurse came to Naruto and Nel who were waiting in the waiting room to tell them about the Fraccion's conditions.

"So are they ok" Nel said worried.

The nurse replied "The pair a recovering but their masks I'm afraid cannot be saved I'm sorry Neliel-sama."

Nel stood there upset so Naruto spoke for her "How long will they recover."

"I'd say a week or two and it would be best for them not to have visitors right now they need rest" said the nurse.

Naruto put an arm around Nel and replied "Thank you please inform Neliel or myself if their conditions change ok."

The nurse replied "Yes Naruto-sama."

Then the nurse went back to her duties and Naruto urged Nel to leave with and so they left the infirmary back to Nel's chambers.

(3rd **Espada's **chambers)

As they entered the chamber Naruto said with a smile "Well on the bright side the two are ok and they'll get better in 1-2 weeks."

Nel looked to Naruto and said "Hai your right Naruto-kun but I'm also worried that Nnoitra and Szayel worked together to get rid of me Nnoitra I can understand but why Szayel."

Naruto sighed and replied "Their both sexists idiots but after I showed them what would happen if they did something like this today again they shouldn't bother you anymore Nel-chan."

Nel smiled and walked to the window replying "Hai thank you again Naruto-kun but on another note this is the first time you've been to my bedroom isn't it."

After realizing where he was Naruto blushed and said "Oh yeah your right sorry maybe I should go."

Nel quickly said "Wait please don't leave Naruto-kun please stay with me."

Naruto calmly looked at her then walked over to her wrapping her in a warm embrace saying "Don't worry I'll stay with you all night if you want."

After hearing that Nel wrapped her arms around him replying "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Then Naruto kissed the top of her head witch was her goat skull but she still felt it (somehow) and she brought her head up looking into his eyes and he looked into hers then their lips came closer and they kissed. They stood there kissing passionately thinking that nothing else mattered but themselves they started to tongue wrestle exploring each others mouths. Then they started moving towards Nel's bed behind the curtains (It's one of those king size beds where there's a curtain wrapped around it for the users privacy).

(WARNING LEMON ALART COMMING UP)

When the curtains were closed behind them they tumbled on the bed and while they kissed they began to use their hands to explore each others bodies. Naruto was messaging Nel's back and hips and suddenly squeezed her butt making her moan in the kiss while Nel used the time to unbutton Naruto's shirt and began rubbing his chest making circles around his nipples making them hard and making him moan as well.

Naruto then brought Nel and himself up to a sitting position and broke the kiss for air and so he can speak "Nel-chan if we keep going like this I won't be able to stop."

Hearing this Nel smiled and replied "That's ok Naruto-kun I want to keep going too."

Surprised Naruto replied "Are you sure you don't think were rushing it after all we've only been together a few weeks a month at best."

"It's ok my feelings for you are growing stronger everyday Naruto-kun and I really want to express them like this is that ok" Nel asked a little nervous of his answer.

Naruto smiled and put both hands on her cheeks "If you're sure this is what you want then I'll do it I want this to Nel-chan" then he brought her face to his and kissed her they began making out again getting themselves excited for what's to come next.

As they kissed on the bed with passion Naruto moved his hands to her chest he began messaging them and squeezing them making her moan with excitement. Naruto couldn't wait anymore so he unzipped her top and took it off gloves and all leaving her in her white bra and panties after de-clothing her first layer of clothes he laid her on the bed and then he took of his cloths leaving him in his boxers. Naruto then crawled on top of her and began kissing and sucking her neck while removed her bra and started to message her breasts again (only without the bra so he can feel her breasts skin).

While he was pleasuring her Nel decided to pleasure him as well by moving her hands inside his boxers finding his hard dick and rubbing it making him moan with excitement and making his dick grow bigger and harder. After a while of messaging her breasts Naruto decided to take off her panties and his boxers now see had a good view of his dick and Naruto had a good view of her wet pussy.

"Nel-chan come lay on top of me so we can pleasure each other" Naruto said with a pervy.

Nel understood what he meant and said "You pervert Naruto-kun but I can't deny I want to taste your cock so bad too."

So they got into position where they both got a good view of each others hidden parts Naruto was looking directly at her pussy where as Nel has a good look and feel of his cock. So they began to play with each other Nel already sucking and bobbing her head on Naruto's cock and Naruto was sucking and sticking his fingers at her pussy.

After a long time of pleasuring each other they were getting closer and closer to their release Naruto knowing he wasn't going to last long got ready to burst but Nel stopped her ministrations and got of him so she could lay down on the bed again.

Naruto surprised ask "Why did you stop Nel-chan I was so close did you not want to continue."

Nel shook her head and replied "No I want to continue Naruto but I want our first orgasm to be as one is that ok."

Naruto understanding what she wanted smiled and got into position his dick ready to enter her insides and Nel preparing for what's to come next.

Naruto said "You ready Nel-chan because once I start I won't be able to stop."

Nel smiled "It's ok I'm ready Naruto please let's be one now."

Naruto smiled and kissed her to relieve the pain as he used a bit of force and shoved his hard cock right inside her. Nel for a few moments was in pain but after a little while of making out with Naruto the pain started to leave and she asked him to go faster which he did.

Thrusting his dick inside her Naruto was moaning "Nel-chan you feel so good."

Nel wrapping her arms and legs around him moaned "Naruto-kun you feel so good as well please don't stop."

Naruto whispered in her ear "Don't worry baby I won't I promise."

Hearing that made Nel even more excited and she started to push her hips up to meet his dick making them both moan with pleasure.

Both Neliel and Naruto continued making each other feel good for both of them feeling their climax coming.

"Nel-chan I can't hold it much longer" Naruto said getting close to his release.

"I know I can't hold on much longer ether, Naruto-kun please cum inside me" Nel said getting close to her release also.

Naruto surprised asked "Are you sure is that alright Nel-chan."

Nel replied wrapping her legs around his back saying "Yes Naruto-kun I'm sure I'm willing to risk it as long as it's with you."

Hearing that Naruto nodded and with one final thrust he cam deep inside her shouting "NEL-CHAN"

"NARUTO-KUN" Nel shouted as she cam with him.

The pair released their juice's Naruto's seed shooting deep inside her and Nel's cum dribbling down his dick and while that was going on the pair were kissing each other like crazy never wanting this feeling to end. But like the life's of humans everything must end and so the pair of **Arrancar, Espada **lied there under the blanket of the bed in the 3rd **Espada's **room in each other's arms sleeping with a smile on their face's dreaming of the future they'll have together.

**To be continued**

(Author: Hope you guys liked my lemon and also hope you don't mind the twist in story of how Neliel was supposed to lose her memories and become a kid. Well I didn't like that so I'm making Nel stay an Espada and maybe some more lemons in future chapters bye please review.)


	7. Chapter 7 The Zero's Fraccion

The Zero Fox

Chapter 7: The Zero's Fraccion

(Author: Hope you enjoyed the lemon like I said later on there will be more but now I will give Naruto his own Fraccion)

(Neliel's room)

Morning light (Well we all know that Aizen made some spell to make pretend sunlight) came through the 3rd **Espada's **bedroom windows the light reached both Naruto and Nel sleeping together on her and Nel was the first to wake up by its light.

When the sunlight opened her eyes Nel took notice of Naruto sleeping under her and seeing his calm handsome face made her smile and she thought "_Naruto-kun's so cute when he's not in battle maybe I'll wake him up in a ticklish way." _

Then Nel moved her left fingers (Because she was resting on the left side on Naruto) and gentle circled her fingers softly around his **Hollow** hole (Which was on the centre of his chest but a bit to the left because that's where he was stabbed that killed him I'll tell you guys that in another chapter) and just like she thought he was ticklish around his hole because Naruto was giggling in his sleep and after a while he couldn't take it anymore and woke up.

"Hey Nel-chan stop that it tickles" Naruto said asking her to stop but she wouldn't "so your not listening to me hey _hahaha_ well two can play _hahaha_ play that game _hahaha." _So Naruto moved his left hand behind Nel's back and started tickling her back around her number 3 and just as he thought she started to giggle as well so she gave in.

"_Hahahaha _Ok I'll stop just _hahaha _stop tickling me ok _haha" _Nel said with a fit of giggles.

They stopped their little teasing to each other and just stared at each other for a while they felt so contempt they were happy that they took the next step in their relationship and were wondering of what the future will hold for them next.

"So Nel-chan dose this mean we can be open about us now to everyone" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I guess so I never meant to keep it secret but let's not just shout it out to everyone in Las Noches ok we'll let them figure it out in time." Nel said with a smile on her face too.

Naruto and Nel were thinking of going for round two when suddenly Rudobon of the Exequias suddenly came in.

"Sorry to disturb your little togetherness but Aizen-sama has returned Naruto-sama and he wants to have a meeting with the **Espada **right away." Rudobon said getting evil glares from both Nel and Naruto he sweat dropped and said "I'll leave you alone now" and left with a **Sonido.**

"Damn it and I was enjoying being the boss around here too" Naruto said a little disappointed.

Nel smiled and said "Don't worry Naruto-kun remember you're the 0 **Espada **you have just as much authority as Aizen-sama maybe we should get change and go to the meeting ok."

"Ok" said Naruto and gave Nel a quick kiss and got changed.

(The Meeting haul)

Most of the **Espada **took their seats on the large table (The reason I say most is because there's a few empty seats don't worry just keep reading) waiting for their leader to arrive and he did. The giant doors opened and there was Sasuke Aizen and two other men behind him who weren't **Arrancar's **in fact their spiritualpowers felt like Aizen's so they were Soul Reapers.

Aizen then walked down to his seat with his two companions behind his chair saying "Hello my dear **Espada **it's good to see you I'm suppose you're wondering who my two companions are behind me well let them introduce themselves."

The man on his left with purple/silver hair, closed eyes and a big horrid smile came forward and spoke first "Pleasure to meet you I'm Gin Ichimaru I'm the 3rd Captain of the Seriate in Soul Society I look forward to working with you."

He finished his introduction with his creepy smile that made the others shiver a bit next the Purple hair man with white sunglasses stepped forward for his introduction "Hello my name is Kaname Tōsen and to answer your first question yes I am blind but don't think that won't stop me from killing you if Aizen-sama orders me to I'm very good at sensing everyone's spiritual pressure thank you."

Kaname bowed and stepped back making the others look at him weirdly thinking if he lost his marbles then Aizen spoke interrupting their thoughts.

"Well now that the introductions are over I have some important news today I finally discovered the location of the Hougyoku but unfortunately it's inside a **Gegai** and I need to obtain information on how to remove it so my companions and I will have to leave again soon. But once I have the Hougyoku I'll be able to reborn more **Arrancar's **then I could before witch is good because once I've abandoned Soul Society I'll become their most wanted and soon we'll have to fight them in a war do you understand." Aizen said with his never faulting smile.

Hearing this most of the **Espada **agreed by nodding but Naruto was a little shocked that soon they would to go to war but he couldn't argue with Aizen's decision so he kept quite and nodded as well.

Aizen then spoke to continue the meeting "Good I'm glad we've all acknowledged that fact next I want to say that while I was away I got to thinking of who to fill in the place's of my **Espada **and have made some decision's along with some promotions. First I've decided to make Nnoitra the new 5th **Espada **and to bring back and **ex**-**Espada **Szayel Aporro Grant's as the 8th **Espada **and before you interrupt Naruto. I already know what they tried to do to Neliel Rudobon explained to me what's been happening since I was gone but we will soon be at war and I believe these two will be perfect for my plans is that understood.

Naruto was ready to shout but Nel put her hand over his and he calmed down replying "Yes Aizen-sama I understand."

Aizen continued "Good now for the position of 6th **Espada **I've chosen Grimmjow, for the position of 7th Zommari Leroux his **Sonido **could very well rival yours Naruto and for the position of 4th I've chosen someone new Ulquiorra Cifer. I hope you all will get along with each other please come in brothers."

Upon saying so the doors opened and in walked Nnoitra and Szayel with some bandages on their bodies (thanks to Naruto read chapter 6), Zommari walking with his hands behind his back, Ulquiorra with a strait look and Grimmjow with his madman smile (because now both him and Naruto are in the **Espada**) walking to the table and taking their seats.

"Now that we're all here how about a cup of tea and I'll tell you my plans" Aizen said ready to announce his plan.

(Meeting ended)

After the meeting Naruto and Neliel decided to go to the infirmary to say hi to her Fraccion when suddenly Grimmjow came up behind decking Naruto on the back of his head.

Grimmjow laughed "Ha ha ha ha Naruto you're still so lenient what did you think of tha…"

But he was interrupted by Naruto punching his gut with his elbow making Grimmjow wrap his arms around his stomach.

"Sorry Grimmjow didn't see you I was to busy rubbing MY HEAD" Naruto shouted the last part sounding annoyed.

Grimmjow coughed and replied "Ok sorry just thought I'd show you my new strength as a member of the **Espada **what'd you think."

Naruto waved his hand in the 50/50 motion saying "huh a little better but you'll grow stronger."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes then notice that his blond hair friend was very close to Nel and said "hey what's going on here you two finally tied the knot huh."

Hearing this made both Nel and Naruto blush and they held hands and Naruto said "yeah its true Nel and I are a couple now so **hands off**" he said the last part a bit darkly so Grimmjow knew who she belonged to.

"Hey calm down man true Neliel's very attractive but I never had any of those kind of ideas about her I promise" Grimmjow said putting his hands up in defense.

Nel knew if things like this continued she wouldn't be able to see her Fraccion today so she interrupted them "Ok we've established that Naruto and I are a couple but unless you want to come with us Grimmjow me and Naruto have to get going to the infirmary."

Grimmjow surprised said "What why you guys going there."

Naruto replied "Oh yeah forgot to tell you remember when I had to cut our dual short the other day well it was because Nel-chan was being attacked by Nnoitra and her Fraccion got caught in the miss fire. I got there just in time to save her because she didn't expect Szayel's brains to help Nnoitra I knocked them both out then both of Nel's Fraccion have been in the infirmary since."

Grimmjow with wide eyes said "Wow that's so messed up ok I won't bother you any longer you guys go visit, I'll see ya later Naruto I want to have a new dual with you soon ok."

Naruto smirked "Ok see ya around, lets go see Pesche and Dondochakka now Nel-chan."

(Infirmary)

"So how are you two feeling better now" Nel said to her two Fraccion.

Pesche replied "Oh yes we're fine Nel-sama all thanks to Naruto-sama."

"Yeah that's right Don't' ya' know" Dondochakka said with a big smile.

Nel sighed with relief "Yes if it wasn't for Naruto-kun I'd probably not be here too, thanks again Naruto-kun."

But when she turned to face him Naruto wasn't their Nel was about to wonder until the door opened.

"Hey guys sorry for just leaving like that Nel-chan" Naruto said coming into the room.

"That's ok but why did you leave did something happen" Nel asked wondering where he went.

"No nothing really I went to get something for Pesche and Dondochakka actually" Naruto answered.

Hearing this the two Fraccion of Nel's jump out of bed and to Naruto's side saying "What really, what is it."

Naruto stared at them with a smile then said "Well because that idiot Nnoitra tore off your original masks I thought I'd get you guys some new ones that look similar here I hope you like them."

Naruto took out an insect-like mask with an eye patch and gave it to Pesche, then he gave Dondochakka a bigger mask with two big yellow eyes to see through from a bag he was holding.

Both Pesche and Dondochakka held their masks Naruto gave them and just stared at them for a while. During which time Naruto thought maybe it was to soon to give them new masks and was about to say sorry when both Fraccion shouted "YAY THANK YOU NARUTO-SAMA".

Naruto rubbed his ear smirking then said "No problem guys glad you like them."

Both Pesche and Dondochakka put their new masks on and looked at themselves in the mirror seeing the difference from their old ones Nel in all that commotion walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around her lovers shoulders.

"Naruto-kun this is the sweetest thing you've ever done thank you" Nel said giving him a kiss on the lips.

Then to disturb their kiss, who should show up but Rudobon saying "Naruto-sama, Aizen-sama has called for your presence in the rebirth room."

"Really Rudobon could you just wait until me and Nel are done making out you've been interrupting us all week stop coming at the wrong time" Naruto shouted annoyed.

Rudobon sweat dropped then resumed saying "I'm sorry Naruto-sama but I'm under orders to bring you to him now."

Naruto sighed then said "Fine, fine whatever sorry Nel-chan it must be important see yeah later."

Nel huffed saying "Fine but you better make it up to me later Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto whispered in her ear sexually "Don't worry Nel-chan I'll fulfill all your wish's later you can count on it" giving her bottom a squeeze making her giggle then he left with Rudobon.

(Rebirth room)

(Author: I didn't know what else to call that room where Arrancar's are born)

Aizen was in front of a mummified body with the a copy-Hougyokuin a small box sending power to the body then the doors opened and Naruto came into the room.

"Ah Naruto welcome I hope I didn't ask you to come at an awkward time" Aizen said with his weird smile.

Naruto for a second was annoyed but replied "No don't worry about it I'll please her later…. I mean what did you ask me here for my lord."

Aizen continued smiling and said "Yes well Naruto I've noticed you're indeed very strong and I think it's time you passed on your knowledge of strength to a subordinate."

"Subordinate you mean have my own Fraccion do you really think I'm ready Aizen-sama" Naruto said with a surprised tone.

Aizen thought then said "Well maybe not so many yet how about you train one and see how it goes then later in time you mite like to take on other subordinates, what do you say."

Naruto thought "_Well maybe it's time to train others, Grimmjow's able to look after our old group and Nel-chan has a lot of fun with hers, what the hey" _then he replied "Ok Ill do it who's my first student."

Aizen smirked "She's right here just give her a minute."

Naruto surprised with the sex said "Her."

Then the mummified body glowed blew up and exploded reveling a naked dark skinned woman with blond her and a mask fragment witch covered her breasts and her mouth with her hands and knees on the floor.

Aizen then said "Tells us your name new comrade."

The girl was skeptical at first but replied "Harribel Tia."

(Author: Hope I got her last name right)

Aizen smiled and spoke towards Naruto "Well Naruto here she is your first subordinate take good care of her" and he left the room.

Naruto watched Aizen leave then looked back at Harribel saying "Well nice to meet you Harribel-chan hope we can get along lets go get you some cloths hey."

Harribel stared at him for a minute then nodded got up and followed him to the changing rooms.

(After getting changed)

Naruto waited outside the changing rooms for a while then he heard the doors open and she came out.

"Ah good to know your finally don…AHHH" Naruto shrieked.

He should shriek because when Harribel came out she was wearing a white skirt that just looked like a long towel covering her front and back legs letting people see the sides of her legs. But what really got him excited was that her top had long sleeves and covered her chest and her mouth all except the part under her breasts along with her sword on her back. (Author: If you guys haven't watched bleached or read its Manga then where have you guys been I mean Harribel is such a tease you guys know what I'm saying.)

After recovering his thoughts Naruto said "Harribel-chan wasn't there any other white clothing that didn't show off so much."

Harribel gave him a cold look and said "Don't worry Naruto-sama this clothing only shows the illusion of my naked body and besides this one feels comfortable so deal with it."

Naruto's head dropped saying "Alright if you're sure your ok in that then fine. Because I'm not gonna be a push over when you go under my training I'm not gonna let you rest until you've become so strong that nothing will get in your way understand student."

Harribel could feel her master's determination and power and she felt a little attracted to him so she thought _"Maybe this new life as an __**Arrancar**__ is worth what Aizen-sama said it would be and my master's power feels just as strong as Aizen's maybe more"_ she replied "understood Naruto-sama I leave myself in your capable and powerful hands sir."

Naruto blushed at what she said (Author: Because people could think different thoughts if you say what she said) and replied "Hahaha yeah no problem come on I'll show you to your room in my chambers."

Harribel said "Hai" and followed him to his barracks.

**To be continued**

(Author: Hope you liked this chapter Naruto's gonna have the female Arrancar's as his Fraccion the others will come in the next one. Also remember Kisuke has the Hougyoku in a puppet body and will be ready for Rukia so don't worry I haven't gone to far ahead yet so please review.)


	8. Chapter 8 The Zero's Fraccion prt 2

The Zero Fox

Chapter 8: The Zero's Fraccion part 2

(Author: Just to let you guys know I'm planning on making Harribel's Fraccion from the bleach series, Naruto's Fraccion so beware)

(Neliel's Chamber)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME Naruto I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THIS" Nel shouted as she was stomping on Naruto in her **Resurreccion **form.

"Nel-chan please stop I can explain" Naruto replied in pain.

(Author: Your probable wondering how this happened well let the flashback explain)

(Flashback a few minutes ago)

Naruto thought it'd be a good idea to let Nel know that he was gonna start training a Fraccion so Harribel and himself where walking down the corridor to the 3rd Espada's chambers.

Naruto explains "Ok Harribel-chan your soon going to meet Neliel the 3rd Espada you don't have to worry about being formal with her she's very gentle but get on her bad side and she's like a wild bull or more precise a wild goat since her **Resurreccion's **half goat half human a centaur actually. But still there's no reason to worry believe it."

Harribel reply's "If you say so Naruto-sama I won't be rude and I won't be to formal thank you for explaining."

Naruto smirked and said "Ah were here" he knocked on the door saying "Nel-chan it's me Naruto I want you to meet someone."

On the other side of the door Nel blushed knowing her lover had come to visit so she stood up and replied "Please come in Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Harribel entered and upon seeing Harribel Nel started to feel a rise of anger inside herself as she examined Harribel, she noticed her skimpy clothes, obvious dark smooth skin and what got her attention the most was her large breasts that didn't look very hidden by her shirt.

Naruto smiled saying "Thanks for letting us in Nel-chan this person with me is Harribel Tia I hope you two can become friends."

Harribel bowed saying "It's an honor to meet you Nel-sama I've herd so much about the only female Espada in Las Noches with the rank of 3rd Espada. All the female Hollows in Hocho Mundo really look up to you and so do I."

Naruto then said "Oh that's great your famous out side Las Noches as well Nel-chan isn't that great."

But Nel wasn't listening she was only contemned with the fact another women was around Naruto who looked even more hotter then her and she wanted revenge on Naruto finding someone else so she pulled out her sword in front of herself for everyone to see.

Naruto confused asked "Nel-chan are you ok."

"**Declare Gamuza" **Nel announced as she transformed into her true form and glared angrily at Naruto.

Naruto still confused asked "What's going on Nel-chan why did you release your **Resurrecci-**ack."

But that all he had time to say as Nel began stomping on top of him with furry and all Harribel could do was sit and watch since everything her new master said about Neliel came true get on her bad side and she's just like a wild goat.

(End Flashback)

"Nel-chan please stop you've misunderstood 'a ouch' please stop let me explain" Naruto said pleadingly.

"YEAH RIGHT LIKE ANYTHING YOU SAY IS THE TRUTH YOU CHEATING FOX HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO STRING ME ALONG HUH UNTIL YOU GOT BOARD WITH ME PERHAPS YOU DIRTY PERVERT" Nel still in rage continued her stomping.

Hearing this Harribel understood why she was hurting Naruto and intervened by shouting "Wait please stop Neliel-sama I understand what you mean now but please believe me Naruto-sama and I haven't done anything like that I'm just his Fraccion it's the truth so stop."

Hearing what Harribel said she stopped and understood what she said and thought maybe she took things to far so she returned to her Arrancar form and put away her sword.

Nel then said "Oh yes that makes since sorry Naruto-kun are you ok huh."

Naruto didn't reply because he was on the ground both in pain and unconscious so both Nel and Harribel put him on the couch until he woke up.

(A hour or so later)

Naruto groggily woke up opening his eyes he saw both Neliel and Harribel sitting on chairs in front of him drinking tea and talking like they were best friends. So he sat up properly to let them know he was awake with his foxy smile.

Nel spoke up saying "Naruto-kun your awake I was worried that I might have over done it and put you in a coma. But since your sitting up that doesn't appear to be the case."

Naruto with a sweat drop laughed worriedly and replied "Yeah I'm glad that didn't happen ether so seeing as you and Harribel-chan are just drinking tea naturally I'm guessing you understand the real situation now, right."

Nel sipped some tea then said "Yes Harribel-san explained everything to me so I'm sorry for misjudging why you brought her here and congratulations Naruto-kun you're a sensei now and I'm sure you'll do great training her." Then Nel took a scary smiley face "But if you teach her anything lowed for your own sexual benefit I'll really kill you next time ok" she said sweetly.

Naruto and Harribel both grew nervous of her threat and Naruto just sat there shaking his head replying yes.

(A hour or so later)

"Well it's getting late lets go to bed then tomorrow we'll start training Harribel-chan ok" Naruto explained to his subordinate with a smile.

"Hai Naruto-sama shall we leave to your chambers then" Harribel replied to her Espada Master.

(Author: Before I continue I want you all to know that in my story an Espada's chambers are like a small house each so there are rooms for their subordinates ok just thought I let you know before you got any ideas. THIS IS NOT A HAREM.)

Naruto said "Yeah how about you go on ahead and choose your room Harribel-chan I already showed you where my chamber is I'll catch up with you."

Harribel nodded in understanding and left the Espada couple alone.

(Nel and Naruto)

Now alone Naruto decided to explain why he took on a Fraccion he explained it was the reason Aizen called him to his presence because Aizen thought he had teachings that would be useful for other Arrancar's to grow strong and help him win the war that was soon to come and Nel understood it all perfectly.

"Well I know it looks difficult at first but you might be surprised at how easier and fulfilling it is once your subordinates have ether achieved or surpassed your expectations so look forward to the training Naruto-kun" Nel replied.

Naruto smiled "You think so well I'll give it a try after all nothing ventured, nothing gained right."

Nel smiled "Right I know you'll do great Naruto-kun but on another note could you answer this question truthfully Naruto."

Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face said "Nel-chan you know I don't like lying so don't worry I'll answer truthfully believe it."

Nel and bit nervous asked "Well alright, it's just; well do you think Harribel's more attractive then me."

Naruto went a little wide eye then smiled, got up and sat next to her replying "Well Nel-chan I won't deny that she like's to show off and she is very attractive but to me the more attractive woman I see is right here in front of me."

Nel surprised with his answer turned to face him and when she did Naruto surprised her by bringing his lips to hers and then wrapped his arms around her. Nel in shock didn't object to his surprise kiss and brought her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss they began moaning and tongue wrestle enjoying being with each other. But they both knew where this was leading so Naruto picked Nel up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom where the two were gonna go at it like fox's in heat.

(Author: Sorry guys but I'm saving the lemon for another chapter in this story don't worry it's coming soon I just want to focus on Naruto training his Fraccion right now so I'll leave what Naruto and Nel are going to do in the bedroom to your own imagination.)

(The next day outside in the white sands of Las Noches training ground)

Morning had arrived and Naruto was about to begin his training with his new and first Fraccion Harribel and she was ready to train. They where both on opposite ends staring at each other until Naruto was ready to speak.

Naruto spoke up "Ok let's start with the basics show a **Cero **Harribel-chan make it as strong as you can and hit me with it."

Harribel was a bit skeptical at first but she followed her training orders and powered up a **cero **it grew in her left hand pointing finger and it was a dark red color and Naruto could see her potential. Then the **cero **fired towards him but Naruto didn't dodge he let it hit him because he knew his **Hierro **could handle that level of power and he wanted to test the damage like a guinea pig.

Harribel wasn't worried because she knew her master wasn't gonna go down by that level and just waited for the dust to dye down and Naruto looked just fine like he was never even hit.

"Hmm not bad Harribel-chan with the right training your **cero **even be on be on the same lines of power as Nel-chan's **cero **now that's very impressive" Naruto said making Harribel blush at his compliment.

Naruto smiled "Ok now let's try the **Bala**."

"Hai" Harribel replied powering up a **Bala.**

And so for the first year together Naruto trained Harribel until both her **Cero **and** Bala **were as strong as they could be then they moved on to the **Sonido **were her speed matched his surprisingly, then he explained how the **Hierro **worked so she wouldn't worry about having to dodge every attack. Then finally he asked her to show him the her **Resurreccion **and in his own opinion she looked even more sexier then she did before he saw what she looked like under her mask fragment, her chest was more reveled (which almost gave him a nosebleed), she wore long boots and a giant thin-like sword on her right arm.

"Wooooh, not bad Harribel-chan in both appearance and power shall we begin" Naruto said drawing his sword (but not going into his **Resurreccion **because he didn't need to).

They battled for a good hour and of course Naruto won Harribel hasn't surpassed him yet after catching their breaths Harribel transformed back to her Arrancar form and the two were gonna go join Nel for lunch until Rudobon appeared again with a new message for Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "Let me guess Aizen-sama wishes to see me where."

Rudobon nodded and replied "Just go to the Arrancar birth room again it sounds like he wants you to train some more Fraccion."

Naruto sighed again saying "And just when I was finished training Harribel, looks like you'll have some juniors soon Harribel-chan isn't that great."

"Hai, well I go tell Neliel-sama about this see you soon Naruto-sama" Harribel replied.

Naruto smiled "Ok tell Nell-chan I'll see her in a minute."

Then all three of them disappeared with **Sonido **to each of their destinations.

(Arrancar birth room)

Inside the room Aizen had three new mummified bodies on the floor and with the Hougyoku (Copy) in his hand it wasn't too long until they woke up then Naruto came into the room.

"Ah welcome Naruto I'm shore you know why I asked you here again right" Aizen said with his creepy smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes replying "You want me to train some more new Arrancar's because you think I have skills to make them strong right."

Aizen smiled saying "That's correct these three here will make good subordinates that I'm sure of and with the progress you've made with Harribel I'm sure these three will be no problem, oh it's almost time their about to be born."

Just like he said the three mummified bodies burst like eggs and within the smoke sitting on their knees trembling a little (Because they were just born) were three girls. One had dark-blue short hair, a red eye and the other a light-blue eye and her mask fragment seemed to be a horn on her head. Another girl was dark skinned like Harribel; long brown her and a mask fragment that was a necklace and a three thin layer helmet that her hair could grow through. Finally the third girl was pale skinned with long dark-green hair and a mask fragment of long eyelashes on her right eye and also teardrop marks going down her eyes.

When the smoke cleared Naruto could see them perfectly and they were naked and he suddenly got a nosebleed making Aizen chuckle a bit.

Aizen then said "Please tell me your names ladies."

The horned girl said "Apache" the dark-skin girl said "Mila-Rose" and the pale-skin girl said "Sun-Sun" and all three bowed.

Aizen smiled saying "Very nice to meet you now this man next to me is Naruto my 0 Espada he shall be your master and you three his Fraccion he will make you three stronger trust me. Well Naruto I leave them to you let them get changed and train them well; you know I'm counting on you."

Naruto bowed "Hai my Lord I won't let you down."

Then Aizen left back to his chambers leaving Naruto to deal with three new girls Fraccion.

(Outside changing room)

Naruto laid his back on a wall waiting patiently for his three new Fraccion to finish changing and after a while they came out with new white uniforms (Author: If you read or watch the series of bleach you should know what they look like because I'm not typing their cloths out individually) and waited for their new leaders orders.

Naruto saw they had looks on their faces of not thinking him worthy to be their master. He sighed then spoke to them "Ok I understand if you think it weird for a guy to train girls but all I ask is you give me a chance and by the end of two months you don't see improvement then I could ask Neliel the 3rd Espada to continue training you, sound fair."

The three girls turned to each other using eye-contact to have a secret agreement, then after a few seconds they nodded their heads and Apache replied "Ok deal, Aizen-sama said you'd make us strong but like you said if we don't improve by your method of training you'd better keep your word and transfer us to a better master."

Naruto sweat dropped and said "Ok, ok don't worry I've never broken my word before and I don't plan to now. Now how about introduce you to your senior Harribel and Neliel the 3rd Espada I just hope this time when I bring other girls to her she doesn't try and kill me again hahehe."

The three girls sweat dropped at what he said and they started to get nervous but each were thinking about who their senior was and what the 3rd Espada was like.

So after his little worrying thoughts Naruto asked the girls to follow him down the hall to the 3rd Espada's Chambers.

(3rd Espada's Chambers)

"**DECLARE GAMUZA" **Shouted Nel as she transformed into her true centaur release and started stomping on Naruto again.

"YOU PERVERT, YOU JERK, YOU DIRTY EXCUSS FOR A PROUD ARRANCAR HOW COULD YOU TRY AND CHEAT ON ME WITH A GROUP OF GIRLS NOW. WAS THAT YOUR PLAN FROM THE BEGINNING YOU DIRTY, PERVERETED FOX." Nel shouted obviously angry with her lover for thinking he's cheating on her.

Naruto in pain pleaded "Nel-chan please you've misunderstood again, please stop and let me explain."

After Harribel helped Neliel calm down and the girls helped lift Naruto on the couch so he could heal himself (thanks to **Kyuubi**) he explained that once again Aizen made him take on more Fraccion and unfortunately to having his body trampled on again they were girls. Which wasn't a problem for him he wasn't a sexist pig like Nnoitra he didn't mind training girls it was just Nel becoming jealous that Naruto might leave her for someone better looking then her (which he'd never do).

Nel sipped her tea she laid out for her guests to drink, breathed in and out then said "Ok I understand sorry about stomping on you again Naruto-kun I was just surprised, I mean Harribel-san did say you left with Rudobon to the birth room and get some more subordinates I just never expected more girls, no offence."

"Join the club, but on another note let the introductions commence girls this is Neliel the 3rd Espada and next to her is Harribel my first apprentice and your senior" Naruto introduced.

The three girls bowed in respect saying "It's a pleasure" and Nel and Harribel bowed right back.

Naruto continued "And Nel-chan, Harribel-chan these three are Apache" the horned-girl smirked "Mila-Rose" the brown-haired one nodded "and Sun-Sun" the dark-green haired girl brought her sleeve up to cover her mouth and said "It's a pleasure."

Then all of a sudden two other people, one big and one skinny came out shouting "And we are the strong duo Fraccion of Nel-sama Pesche and Dondochakka great to meet you."

Naruto surprised as the rest from their announcement smiled and said "Hey you two finally out of the infirmary that's great" and gave them both an elbow squeeze around their necks, for both as a gesture of friendship and as payback for scaring them from nowhere.

After chocking them for awhile Naruto lets them go to sit down and then they all decided to celebrate Naruto getting new Fraccion and Nel getting her Fraccion out of the hospital at long last. They partied all night long and some how managed to make it through until morning so after a long clean up Naruto brought his all four of his Fraccion outside to begin some new training.

(Training field)

Naruto faced the three girls opposite and from a small distance from him (Harribel's just observing since she already ahead) he smirked then pulled from his pocket two bells, showed them to the girls and said "As you can see there are two bells and since there are only two it would mean one of you isn't gonna live for much longer."

Hearing this the girls just stood there shocked thinking what did he mean one of them wasn't gonna live for much longer what are the test of these bells they were soon gonna find out.

**To be continued**

(Author: Well getting interesting now huh and yes I'm using the bell test from the Naruto series not bad huh and also sorry it took so long to get Nel's Fraccion out of the hospital I almost forgot about them but I brought them back. Anyway please review if you want more.)


	9. Chapter 9 Aizen Falls and Naruto's Rise

The Zero Fox

Chapter 9: Aizen Falls and Naruto's Rise

(Author: Ok guys I know I ended the last chapter with Naruto training his Fraccion with the bell training test but I don't really want to repeat what Kakashi did. So instead I will continue with the exciting parts and don't worry the girls are alive and they now respect Naruto and want him to stay as their master so enjoy I think your really gonna be surprised. Also for you guys who sent me harsh reviews LEAVE ME ALONE, this is my story and I'll do it my way and if you don't like it DON'T BOTHER READING MY STORY. So please enjoy this chapter.)

(The Meeting Hall)

Time passed from training his Fraccion and after a few years Aizen and his companions had returned and this time they are going to stay because…?

"My Espada I return in triumph for the Hougyoku is finally in my possession, I have no need to return to Soul Society which means the war is soon to begin" announced Aizen with a smile.

"So the time draws near we'll be facing the soul reapers soon you shall soon be a God, is that correct Aizen-sama" Szayel Aporro said pushing his glasses up.

Aizen smiled "That's correct it won't be long now, once the Hougyoku awakens in a years time I shall use its power to create the Oken or more precise the kings key, with it we shall go to the realm of the soul king I shall kill him and become the new king allowing me to obtain the power of Gods and then we shall soon rise."

"YAAAAAHHHH" shouted the Espada cheering for their Master.

But while this was going on Naruto had doubts but to be far Naruto never really trusted Aizen so it's understandable, all he knows is after the meeting he would need to have a talk with an old eternal friend of his. Who has red fur, sharp teeth and a big temper, that's right it was time to speak to **Kyuubi **and ask for advice after so long.

(An hour or so later)

The meeting ended and both Naruto and Nel walked down the corridors to his chambers where both his and hers Fraccion are waiting for lunch.

Nel grew a little worried because Naruto her lover wasn't being his happy go lucky-self instead on his face was a serious look that showed he was troubled by something. So she asked "Naruto-kun are you ok you look troubled is something wrong."

Naruto being brought out of his thoughts turned to Nel with a smile saying "Huh, sorry Nel-chan I guess I spaced out a little there but no nothings wrong I'm just amazed that Aizen's plans are moving so fast to me it wasn't to long ago that he gave me power as an Arrancar. In which I met you fell in love, became the 0 Espada, training subordinates and soon we'll be going to war and to me it seems were going way to fast don't you think."

After hearing this Nel put on a gentle smile and held his hand in hers to comfort him saying "You're right I wish we didn't have to go to war but it seems the Shinigami aren't giving us much chose. They'll soon come for Aizen and his companions to get rid of them and they might come for us next so if we want to live we must fight I guess hey."

Hearing that Naruto squeezed her hand gently and turned her to him looking her deep in the eyes smiling as she did the same. Then he says "I know war isn't a nice thing but I promise you Nel-chan no matter what happens we'll never be apart I'll make shore of that believe it" then he kisses her deeply and she reply's with just as much passion.

They break the kiss smile and continue holding hands as they enter Naruto's chambers seeing six Fraccion ether jumping with joy to see their masters or having arguments amongst themselves for who knows what reasons.

(0 Espada's chambers)

After letting their Fraccion know that a war was soon to rise they all agreed that starting tomorrow they were going to train until every part of their body was at the fullest of power for the battle agents the Soul Reapers. Then with night coming they felt tired and decided to go to bed for tomorrow they all went to their own rooms except Naruto and Nel they always slept together and readied their bodies for a tough day of training.

When Naruto was shore Nel had fallen asleep he carefully crawled out of bed put his cloths on (I'm shore you can guess why he slept naked) and left his chambers with no one noticing he was gone.

(Desserts of Hueco Mundo)

Naruto left the castle to a cave he was shore no one would find him, he left because it had been years since he talked to his partner **Kyuubi** and he wasn't shore if talking to him in Las Noches might be discovered by Aizen. He knew the man loved power and if he found out about the Fox inside of him then who knows what Aizen would do so he wanted to keep it as secret as possible. After sitting down in a cross-legged position he took and deep breath closed his eyes and focused on looking for the **Kyuubi **in his mind.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

When Naruto opened his eyes he came face to face with the giant gate that still had the paper saying seal on it then he heard a big yawn coming from the cage. Then he saw big red slatted eye gaze at him with a giant fox face coming into view and big, white, sharp teeth in a smile looking back at him.

"**Well look who finally decides to visit after transforming into an Arrancar I must say you look almost like your old self if it wasn't for the mask fragment on your right eye, nice ear on top of your real ear by the way and that Hollow hole in the centre of your chest anyway great to see you kit**" said **Kyuubi.**

Naruto laughed at his comment saying "Great to see you too fur ball, but enough joking I'm sure you know why I'm here right."

**Kyuubi **with a serious face then said **"Yes I just finished looking through your mind, Naruto you cannot let that Aizen guy become a God he's disturbing the balance of nature and it's a tailed-beasts job to keep the balance in order and since I'm the last to still be alive through you, you Naruto must stop Aizen.**"

Naruto nodded saying "I understand I may want revenge on those who hurt me in the past but this is important. I hate Aizen for making us his toys, protecting him until that Hougyoku of his awakens, I WON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE YOU HEAR I WILL STOP HIM."

**Kyuubi **smirked **"Good and I shall be here if you should need me but you've yet to release your Resurreccion so you may never need my power again if you use that."**

Naruto smiled evilly saying "Believe me if I used my **Resurreccion **ever no one would be near me and no one would beat me. I've only used itonce but it was just to see how powerful I was in that form and when I was aware of this power I vowed never to release it unless it was my final option, but with Aizen it may be my only option."

"**Yes I've seen in your mind about his sword of complete hypnosis but remember kit we're connected now and you remember that a Jinchuuriki that has a connection with his Bijuu can't be affected by hypnosis no matter how strong. So you could be the only living being able to beat Aizen this is a job only you can do and like I said I'll be there right by your side, well inside you but you know what I mean" **said **Kyuubi.**

Naruto smiled saying "Thanks partner well I've got to go before morning see you soon.**"**

(Outside the mind)

Naruto opened his eyes and nodded, he knew what he had to do and he had 12 months to do it he and only he can defeat Aizen and bring order back to all Hollows in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches.

"So it begins" Naruto said looking across the sand to the castle and used **Sonido **to return to bed before Nel or the other girls woke up to begin training.

(Morning on the training fields)

Naruto and his Fraccion where outside training he told them to fight agents each other and see how they each of them stand out in power.

"Very good you're all showing great signs of improvement I have no doubt that all four of you can hold your ground agents the Shinigami, you make your master proud" says Naruto with a smile.

All four of them blushed at their masters comment and bowed thanking him for it then before they could continue Rudobon the captain of the Equinox appeared behind Naruto he was about to speak until Naruto beat him to it.

"Let me guess Aizen-sama wants to see me where this time" Naruto said annoyed at having his training interrupted.

Rudobon coughed saying "In his chambers I assume you know where that is."

Naruto replied "Yes I know you don't have to escort me."

Rudobon nodded and left with **Sonido**, Naruto sighed and told his Fraccion to wait back at his or Neliel's chambers then left to Aizen's chambers.

(Aizen's Chambers)

Aizen waited patiently with Gin and Tousen until finally there was a knock at his door and he knew who it was.

"Naruto please come in" said Aizen.

Naruto walked in bowed and said "Aizen-sama thank you for the honor of seeing you but I was training my Fraccion for the war can I ask what you called me here for."

Aizen smiled and replied "Yes actually Naruto I wanted to ask you something, Kaname please give Naruto the Shinigami record book."

Kaname nodded and flash stepped to Naruto's side and handed him the book.

Naruto confused asked "Aizen-sama what is this for."

Aizen replied "Naruto please look through that book and tell me if you recognize anyone you know."

Naruto confused by that question nodded and opened it he looked through a few pages (Since it was a big book) so far no one rang a bell until he saw a face that made his eyes widen in shock.

"No way it can't be" Naruto shuddered then turned some more pages and more until he finally couldn't contain his anger and threw the book to a wall huffing.

"Oh my was there some people that got your blood boiling Naruto-kun" said Gin with that horrible fox smile.

Aizen then said "Yes please tell me did you recognize some people Naruto."

Naruto thought "_How, how could it be those guys those guys, how could everyone I know when I was alive be Soul Reapers." _Then he said "Yes Aizen-sama I know most of those people in that book, they were old comrades of mine back when I was alive but I'll tell you this right now when the war arrives I won't hold back I'll them, I'll everyone of those dame Shinobi from my past **once and for all**" he said the last part darkly and relished strong Retsu that made the ground quiver.

(Author: And Naruto should be angry because all the people he knew from Konoha are alive as Shinigami and I mean everyone theirs Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru (I'll explain about him later) there's team Gai, team Asuma, Team Kurenai and also his team Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura you'll be surprised later on)

(Naruto's Chambers)

After his meeting with Aizen Naruto returned to his chambers and asked his Fraccion, his friends (a.k.a Grimmjow) and even Nel that he wanted to be left alone in his room.

"Do you think Naruto-sama is ok" asked Sun-Sun to the others in the living room.

"Naruto-sama is fine we all need some time to ourselves once in a while so I wouldn't worry, don't you agree Nel-sama."

Nel sipped some tea and nodded her head saying "Yes I agree I didn't notice until he came back but I've really took up a lot of his free time, but that's just because we're lovers but your right Harribel-san he just needs some time to himself we can respect that."

They all nodded and left it at that and had some tea.

(Naruto's room)

Naruto sat cross-legged on his bed thinking to himself with an angry face.

"_Damn this is so unfair everyone from my past has become a Shinigami, why, why, why are they still around" _Naruto thought.

"**It would seem we will have to push our plans forward doesn't it kit" **said** Kyuubi **

Naruto replied _"It would seem that the special training I planned for myself will have to begin now."_

And so after his conversation with the Fox Naruto continued to trained his Fraccion and after the six month of training Naruto told them and Nel not to disturb him as he was going to do some independent training in his room they respected his decision and left him to it.

While he was training a lot of stuff was happening outside such as Ulquiorra and Yammy going to the world of the living to see Ichigo's power and sadly Grimmjow loosing his spot as the 6th Espada and his arm. But before the day Aizen would order Ulquiorra to go collect Orihime Naruto emerged from his room surprising his Fraccion, Nel and Grimmjow (Because Nel invited Grimmjow to live in Naruto's chambers since they were friends).

Naruto came out with a serious face saying "So what did I miss."

They explained about Ulquiorra and Yammy going to the human world for studies of Ichigo and how Grimmjow lost his title which made Naruto angry the most because he knew how much Grimmjow wanted to be and Espada more then anyone.

"Don't worry I'm done training and I'll set everything right again you'll see" Naruto said with his fox smile.

"How do you plan to do that Naruto-kun" Nel asked her lover who she missed (Especially in bed hehe).

Naruto didn't reply he just stayed quite until he reached the door saying "Believe it" was all he said as he left his chambers making Nel worry.

(Aizen's chamber door)

"**This is it kit are you ready for this" Kyuubi **said talking in Naruto's mind.

Naruto said to both himself and the Fox "Yeah I'm ready let's do this."

(Inside Aizen's chamber)

Aizen sat on his thrown/chair with his creepy smile seeing Naruto come in saying "Ah Naruto I was wondering when you where going to return to me, so what brings you into my chambers with out permission."

Aizen let loose some strong spirit pressure but Naruto wasn't affected.

Naruto replied "Aizen you should know why I'm here, you and your greed for power have upset the balance of nature and life I must stop you before you ruin the rest of Hueco Mundo."

Aizen chuckled "Hehe stop me well you can try, I'll tell you what, I'll let you have the first attack" and stood up ready for Naruto.

Naruto started it of by firing a **bala **because of it's speed, Aizen being smart used Flash step to move away from the attack but that's just what Naruto wanted, with **Sonido **Naruto got behind him surprising Aizen with a punch to the face, then Naruto took this chance to power and firer a **cero. **Aizen still in shock by the sudden punch didn't have time to move from the blast, so he pulled out his sword channeled some power into it to use as an defense from Naruto **cero**. After the **cero's **power was gone Naruto drew his blade and came full speed and clanged his sword with Aizen's and they where at a stand still.

Aizen with some bruise's starred Naruto down and with a smile saying "Not bad Naruto your very strong, I was right to make you my 0 Espada. But now that you've decided to betray me I can't let you live, so I'll take this battle more seriously.

They pulled apart and had a stare off then Aizen brought his sword up with both hands and spoke the summons of his Shikai "Kyōka Suigetsu" his blade shined brightly and with a happy grin he said "My Kyōka Suigetsu's ability is being able to create complete hypnosis all your sense's have fallen to my power."

At first site Aizen thought he had Naruto under his power because he looked so weak from his spell, so Aizen smiling said "I congratulate you on weakening me but it's ove-…"

Before he could finish Naruto had struck him and his chest had a blood red line that started down his right hip to his left shoulder and before he could turn around Naruto blasted him with a **Bala **which moved him back to hit the wall.

Aizen struggled to stand up but he did saying "How… how come you're not under my Hypnosis what's making you resist it."

Naruto faced him with red slits saying "I could tell you but you won't live much longer, I'm ending this now Aizen."

Naruto raised his sword and saying "Feel lucky Aizen You'll be the first person to have actually witnessed my **Resurreccion**" Naruto turned the sword in his wrist so the pointer was now at his chest announcing "**Rise from Hell' KYUUBI."**

Once he announced his **Resurreccion **his entire body was covered in shadow and once it was over Aizen stared right at the thing before him, it's power was so strong that he fell to his knees, he couldn't move any part of himself, all he could do was watch as the monster in front of him covered in darkness itself took the form of a giant fox with 9 tails waving behind it and with so much Retsu in the air he could hardly whisper some words "W…w…what…are…you."

And the giant creature replied in a dark voice **"I AM YOUR DEATH AIZEN." **

Then suddenly there was a scream "" it was so loud and so much like the scream of deaf that everyone in Las Noches heard it.

(With Gin and Kaname)

"Ah Gin what was that noise" Kaname asks shocked at hearing the scream.

Gin surprisingly trembled a bit replying "Kaname I can't sense Aizen-sama's spiritual pressure."

With worry on his face Kaname dashed off towards his masters chambers and Gin followed suit just as worried.

(With Nel, Grimmjow and Naruto's Fraccion)

"Grimmjow did you feel that" Nel asked with worry incase it involved Naruto.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he was shaking a bit as he replied "I know what you're thinking and your right, I can't believe it but that's defiantly Naruto's spiritual pressure but so much more blood thirsty."

Hearing this Nel suddenly dashed off to where Naruto was and Grimmjow and Naruto's Fraccion followed as well just as worried."

But they weren't the only one's practically every Arrancar in Las Noches felt that power and they all flew of as quickly as possible to find out what it was. (Author: And by everyone I mean the Espada and their Fraccion)

(Aizen's Chambers)

The door opened and both Gin and Kaname entered since Kaname couldn't see Gin was the only one in shock with widen eyes as he saw Naruto (he's no longer in **Resurreccion **form) stand over a very bloody and a very died Sosuke Aizen with his eyes open and looking lifeless along with his broken sword laying next to his body.

Naruto brought his head up and turned to the intruders saying darkly "ah Gin, Kaname it's you two."

Kaname not taking the stress anymore (Because he can't see) said "Gin tell me what do you see."

Gin (surprisingly) scared said "He's dead" Kaname asked "Who" and Gin replied "Aizen-sama he's dead I don't want to believe it Kaname but he's on the ground lifeless and his Zanpakutos broken so it's not an illusion he's dead."

Kaname distressed sensed Naruto in the room and shouted "NARUTO HOW DARE YOU KILL AIZEN-SAMA I'LL SEE JUSTICE AND KILL YOU **BANKA…"**

But he didn't get to finish his summons as Grimmjow came in front of him and punched him for trying to attack his long time friend Naruto.

"What the Heck are you trying to do I won't let you harm Naruto because of Aizen you nut" Grimmjow shouted.

At that time Nel and Naruto's Fraccion came into the room shocked that the man who gave them power lied dead on the floor.

Nel looked to Naruto and asked "Naruto did you do this."

Naruto had a sad expression on his face as he turned to his lover and replied with seriousness "Yes I did, Aizen was a power hungry maniac who was using us just for protection until the Hougyoku was at full power again. And I for one wasn't going to be used by a man who only saw comrades as people to just throw away once you were done using them. So I took a stand and took him out before the Hougyoku was finally released and now I've freed us all from his clutches, no longer are we tools we, are, now, FREE."

Hearing this, the other Arrancar's who came to see what that power was stated cheering for Naruto (Well except a few members of the Espada like Nnoitra, Szayel and Baraggan because they don't like him).

"Well seeing as how Aizen-sama is died what are we going to do now Naruto-sama" Ulquiorra said stepping forward and bowing on one knee to him. Because the Hollows Law has always been whoever is the strongest shall be king, for a while it was Aizen but now that Naruto has put an end to him he was now king.

Upon hearing this and remembering their law all the Arrancar's bowed as well and so they didn't get killed Gin moved Kaname to bow as well.

Seeing that they have chosen him Naruto walked to the small pillar where the Hougyoku was sealed in opened it and once it was opened he picked it up, held it in his hand and turned around to face his followers announcing "Well the first thing I'm gonna do is continue with that mission Aizen wanted you to take Ulquiorra, in a months time you, Yammy, Grimmjow, Luppi and maybe that new Arrancar Aizen was working on shall go to the world of the living and capture Orihime Inoue, her power will be useful to me" giving them all his fox smile but more evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

(Author: WOW this took a long time to finish and hay AIZEN IS DEAD. Yes he is and now Naruto's the king what is he going to do with this new power. Also if your thinking that the whole Konoha group are coming back as Shinigami then your right in fact the next chapter is finally going to explain why Naruto died and how his old friends died, became Shinigami and how their going to help in the war. If you want to find out please review bye.)


	10. Chapter 10 To long chapter title

The Zero Fox

Chapter 10: Past Bonds of Shinobi too Shinigami

(Author: Ok, guys sorry about not updating for so long but anyway this chapter brings us back to Naruto's Funeral and tells you why and how all of Naruto's old friends died so that they can become part of the winter war that Naruto is leading his fellow Arrancar's to so enjoy.)

(At the Cemetery)

As all of Naruto's friends say their final goodbyes both Sasuke and Sakura just stand there thinking of the pain they put Naruto through that most likely lead to his death.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura with an emotionless face as he thought _"Naruto my friend, my rival, my brother I'm so sorry out of all the things I've done to cause you pain that I wish to erase, what I've recently done is something I truly wish I can undo."_

Sakura next to Sasuke wrapping her arms around herself sobbing thought _"Naruto-kun h…ho…how did this happen after everything you've suffered through I just go and break your heart, I'm so sorry Naruto all I can do is hope you have a better after life please."_

Then the priest doing the Ceremony finished his prayer and asked the body to go down into the earth.

(A year later)

A whole year passed by and for a while a lot of Sasuke and Sakura's friends didn't want anything to do with them. But after some time passed by they slowly got over it after all they thought that Naruto didn't want them to keep in hatred forever.

But one fateful day their worst fears came intuition Madara Uchiha some how was still alive but sadly (for him) he was dying and thought if he couldn't summon the **Juubi** to use his most powerful Sharingan to control all lives. Then he would use the power of the 8 of the 9 tailed beasts to destroy the Ninjawhich he did and all living people in the five great Nations even Konoha died in the explosion.

(One of the Rukongai districts)

"Where the heck am I" said a weak Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke is that you" shouted Sakura Haruno as she walked slowly to him.

"Is that you forehead me and the others are a bit beaten over hear and I can't seem to use my Chakra" said a scared Ino Yamanaka.

After trying to heal Sasuke's small wounds she found Ino was right her Chakra was gone too and said "What's going on."

Sasuke got up looked around and saw that the area they where in was not a normal villages area's and said "I don't know but it looks as know were no longer in the Shinobi Nations anymore Sakura."

And right Sasuke was they found out from some people in the nearest village that they where in the Rukongai district of the Soul Society and only none living spirits live hear the people explained and as upset as they were with the fact of not being alive anymore they pushed on. They found out in time living in Rukongai that they had spiritual powers and that they could become Soul Reapers.

"That's what I'm gonna become a Shinigami, I'll become stronger and repent my sins in life" said Sasuke thinking about the pain he caused Naruto when saying he wants to repent his sins.

Hearing this, the others the same thing and so they left the village in the Rukongai district and headed for the Seriate in Soul Society.

(A few years later)

Time passed and during that time in the Seriate they were reunited with the three Legendary Sanin, (Author: Yes I also mean Orochimaru bare with me) their Jonin Sensei's (Asuma too) but no Naruto which was sad, they missed him so much because the Shinigami Academy days where so different from their Ninja Academy with Naruto but they bared with it.

After a couple of years in the Academy they graduated and went to different Squads:

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tsunade went to the fourth Squads Medical unit (Not surprising except Hinata but I want her to be a medic now).

Shikamaru, Neji and Shino went to Squad 10.

Kiba and his dog Akumaru (I know Shinigami don't have animal partners but come on you can't break up a dog and his master) along with Lee and Choji went to Squad 11.

Tenten and Sai were very lucky and got into the Squad 2.

Asuma and Kurenai became part of Squad 13.

Orochimaru upon seeing his I.Q was allowed into Squad 12's Research and Development (Not surprising seeing as how both Orochimaru and the 12 Squads Captain are mad Scientists).

Jiraiya went to Squad 8 and he and Captain Kyoraku got along just great witch gave Nanao an even more hard trouble looking after her Captain more then ever.

Finally Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato were accepted to join the 1st Squad (Very posh).

But just because they were in different Squads doesn't mean they didn't get together at times for drinks or stop trying to find their friend Naruto. One night in Squad 4 Sakura was sleeping perfectly until she had a dream no more like a memory she wished she could forget.

(Sakura's dream/Memory)

"_How could you do this to me, am I not good enough, am I just a temp until Sasuke came back huh, TELL ME SAKURA" _shouted Naruto upset.

He should be upset because on this night Naruto wanted to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage so he went to see his good friend Sasuke (after he was released from jail for being a traitor to the Village) for his opinion. But when he entered the house he heard noise's coming from upstairs and was worried his friend was in trouble so he went to see but when he got closer to Sasuke's room he saw clothes on the floor some where Sasuke's o and others where girls but the girls clothes (not the undies) looked familiar he came closer to the creek in the door and was horrified at what he saw. He saw his girlfriend of six months Sakura Haruno being pounded from the front by his (so called) best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Seeing what took place in that room made a noise that brought the two's attention to him Sakura gasped, Sasuke sward and Naruto with an emotionless face dropped the ring box and left the house with Sakura following him.

(Outside its raining and after Naruto said his line)

Sakura with tears replied _"No it's not like that Naruto, you were never a temp."_

Naruto angry with red slits said _"Then what am I, what was the last six months to you, just a game to amuse yourself when Sasuke wasn't around, is that all I am to you a toy to play with until you got bored."_

"_NO you weren't a toy Naruto I love you so muc-." _That's as far as she got because Naruto slapped her cheek hard.

Naruto with anger in his tone replied _**"Don't you dare say something you don't mean, remember what I said at the summit I hate people who lie to themselves."**_

Still crying from what happened Sakura tried to say something but she couldn't from the tears and the pain from her cheek.

"_I should have stop chasing after you years ago I'm such an idiot and I was about to do something stupid tonight like proposing to you, now I just want to kill you and Sasuke Sakura. But I won't let the circle of hatred consume me, so just leave me alone and never talk to me again also let Sasuke know that when you go back to shag him YA WHORE" _Naruto said the last part with all the hatred he had towards her and left.

Sakura after hearing Naruto's confession shred more tears, got on her knees and shouted _"" _after relishing the mistake she made.

(End of dream/Memory)

"AGHH" Sakura woke and sat up, she relished it was a memory of the past and started crying in her hands whispering "_naruto, naruto I'm sorry."_

After crying for some time she decided to go for a drink of water as she came out and was walking to the kitchen she saw her Captain sitting on a pillow drinking some tea.

Taking a sip Unohana turned her head speaking in a tone like she was expecting her Sakura-san come have some tea it'll calm you down dear."

Hearing her Captain invitation she nodded and sat down next to her and her Captain made her a cup and Sakura took it with appreciation and sipped some.

"Now how about telling me what your dream was about dear" Unohana said surprising Sakura and Sakura knew that if you lie to Captain Unohana you were going to pay for it so she told her Captain everything honestly.

After hearing the story Sakura started to tear up again but held it in, not wanting her Captain to think she's weak. But then Unohana moved towards Sakura and hugged her close to her bosom saying calmly "Shoos, don't hold it in dear, let out your pain and try to feel better, I'm here for you, it's ok."

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore and cried, cried like she hadn't in ages crying for her past's sins.

(The Execution day at Soukyoku Hill Aizen's betrayal)

Aizen had just finished getting the Hougyoku out of Rukia's Gigai and was ready to leave when a shadow came out of nowhere holding Aizen in place then Yoruichi and Soifon came and held him just in case he got out of Shikamaru's shadow.

"Nice job Nara-san" said Yoruichi.

"Well it'd be a drag if this traitor got away right" Shikamaru yawned.

"Yes it would" said Sasuke as he appeared with the Head Captain.

Then every Shinigami in the Soul Society appeared at the hill to lend a hand.

(Author: Yeah so basically the old Konoha 11 are at the hill trying to stop Aizen)

Then Aizen started giggling saying "Well I must say you Ninja sure have become useful since you've become Shinigami, I know all too well from one of my Subordinates what a Ninja's capable of."

"Oh Aizen-sama do you mean HIM" Gin said in Rangiku's grip.

Then Kakashi spoke wondering who they meant "Who exactly are you talking about."

Aizen chuckled then replied "Oh I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough, in any case it's time."

Yoruichi shouted "Nara-san, Soifon get away from him."

From out of the sky the **Menos Grande **(Gillians) appeared and three of them shot from their mouths yellow beams of light and covered the three traitorous Shinigami.

After the Head Captain told them that they could no longer get Aizen the other Captains shouted out why they were doing this.

So Aizen answered "I plan to stand above all of you, to not even a place Gods can realm, yes I shall be an almighty god" he took of his glasses and brushed his hair back "so goodbye Soul Reapers, ex-Ninja and especially to you Ryoka-boy, so long."

Then the **Garganta **closed and then the Squad 4 Shinigami got to work on healing everyone. But even during the commotion with healing everyone the old Ninja's could help but wonder what Aizen meant when he said he had a subordinate that was a Ninja like them but they would think of it later.

(A few months later)

"So that's what he's planning" said Kakashi when Orochimaru came letting the Ninja/Shinigami group know from his Captain of Aizen's true plan.

"Very disturbing" said Asuma taking a puff of his cigarette while playing Shogi with Shikamaru and losing. (Haha)

"And to top it of were still trying to fix the Serrate from the Bount's attack, man what a drag" Shikamaru said moving a piece of Shogi.

"Hey guy's remember what Aizen said about having a subordinate who was once a ninja like us, who do you think it is" asked Sasuke.

"Let's try not to thing about it and anyway whoever it is we can take them I know it" said Jiraiya drinking sake with Tsunade.

"Yeah maybe your right" said Sakura contemplating of who it could be.

(Underground training room of the Vizard's)

"So you guy's ready to train Ichigo" said Shinji.

"I have high hopes for that kid" said someone in the back.

"Yeah" said a cheery voice.

"Sounds pointless" another voice said.

Shinji chuckled a little saying "I'm glad you think so Minato, Kushina and sorry I can't always remember you old Akatsuki guy's names so give the kid a try alright."

"Fine" said Itachi Uchiha.

**To be continued**

(Author: Not bad hey people, that's right all the old Ninja's are coming back even Naruto's parent's and Akatsuki as Vizard's, cool hey. Anyway just to let you know that's all I'm gonna do of the past, back to the present next chapter and you'll be happy to know I'm making a lemon in it, so review if you want to read it.)


	11. Important Note

**Author's important note.**

To all my Fans of this Story I have something important to say.

I'm very sorry to say this but I'll be going back to College soon and I won't have time for my stories.

But I promise when I get the time I will continue and **I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES NO MATTER HOW MANNY CHAPTER'S.**

So please have patience and let me focus for my future ok.

BYE, see you soon.


	12. Final Note

Important Note

To my fans of The Zero Fox, Naruto the Fox Sage, Vampire Pride and Ah Kami Naruto. This is gonna hurt you a lot but I've decided to halt these story's, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been updating for over a year now and I'm sure that's upset you.

My reasons for stopping these stories's is well for one thing my stories aren't following the Manga/Anime I've based them from and it annoys me. Also I've had big change's happen to me threw out the year that's distracted me from updating. So I think better to stop altogether than disappoint both you and myself trying to complete Fanfic's that I know won't end the way I want them too.

But I still love reading the Fanfic's of those Manga/Anime's of other people, I haven't completely left. I shall continue admiring other people's work and maybe some day return when I have some enthusiasm to make stories again.

I'm really sorry once again, I will accept any **hate** reviews, I know I let you down.

Until we meet again "GOOD BYE".


End file.
